


How To Deal With Unresolved Sexual Tension When Working For Tony Stark

by HowardPotts70



Category: Ironman, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardPotts70/pseuds/HowardPotts70
Summary: Pepper is hot for Tony but he's her boss so she tells herself he's just a forbidden fantasy. Tony is doing everything he can to get some alone time with Pepper and get her to not just see him as her boss but something or someone is always in the way.





	1. Netflix & Jill

Pepper woke up and Jillian was still asleep in her bed. Their arrangement was great and easy to keep from Tony pre iron man but now that he was Iron Man his interest in Pepper was at an all time high. It seemed he wanted constant attention from her and not for ridiculous reasons. He was always ordering dinner and trying to keep her around after hours to spend time with her. 

 

It was odd because Tony usually occupied that time with his trove of one night stands. But after Afghanistan everything changed. They grew close in a way that neither of them would acknowledge. And it was hard to keep things from Tony. 

 

The arrangement began in college when Pepper did some sexual exploring and she met Jillian. They hooked up occasionally while trying to meet and date men. All the dates had been dead ends or men trying to get laid. Jillian was a dancer and she didn’t want to take any chances on getting pregnant just yet especially since her career was starting off so she also decided to hold off on the men for a bit. 

 

Pepper was career driven and she didn’t want to get involved with a boyfriend until she was stable at her job and she really wasn’t a one night stand type of girl which was why Tony Stark was of no interest to her at first. And then one day after six months of working as his PA in his office out of nowhere she was doing her work and he asked her a question and when she looked up to answer him in that moment she realized he actually was extremely handsome. Like really really handsome. She pondered how exactly she never noticed before. 

 

So one night Pepper and Jillian went to a club. They let loose and danced and went back to Jillian’s place and they hooked up. And Jillian turned to look at Pepper and said 

 

“I’m so glad we have each other for when we’re horny” 

 

And in that moment an arrangement was born. Jillian told her how she really didn’t want casual sex from men and even when she was horny she feared getting pregnant and Pepper confessed to Jillian her attraction to Tony and how she felt this unresolved sexual tension between them that she would never satisfy because he was her boss. They decided what better way to have sex without worrying about feelings or disease or getting pregnant than doing it with your close girlfriend. It didn’t have to be about love or feelings. It didn’t even mean that they were bisexual if they didn’t want it too. Some girls just have sex with other women simply because it feels good. Sure they found each other attractive but neither of them were attracted to girls at all. It was driven by the feeling of the sex. 

 

Pepper looked over at Jillian again and this time she stirred. Pepper heard her phone go off and saw it was Tony and she ignored it. Saturday was her day off. Jillian sat up and they were contemplating breakfast when her doorbell rang. 

 

Pepper pulled on her sleep shorts and a t-shirt and went to answer her door. She looked through the peephole and it was Tony Stark. Pepper was annoyed but answered the door anyway. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

 

“I called you to tell you I was coming over. But you sent me to voicemail. I brought bagels” he said. 

 

“You came all this way just to bring me bagels?” she asked. 

 

She eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“No I wanted to ask you something” he said quietly. 

 

“Hey Pepper do you have any dry shampoo?” Jillian said coming out into the living room also in her pajamas. 

 

Tony hadn’t expected Pepper to have company. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had company. I can leave these and come back another time” he said heading for the door. 

 

“No Tony it’s ok. You can join us for breakfast. You did bring bagels after all. You remember Jillian don’t you?” she asked. 

 

“Yes. She’s the girl you’re always hanging out with when you tell me you have plans” he said not thinking anything suspicious at all. 

 

“Hello Mr. Stark” she said. 

 

“Tony please” he said shaking her hand. 

 

Tony joined them at Pepper’s island table and Pepper brought out orange juice and coffee. She also laid out butter and cream cheese for the bagels. 

 

“So what did you ladies get up too last night?” he asked innocently. 

 

Pepper nearly choked on her juice. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked quickly. 

 

“Yeah I was just drinking it too fast” she said. 

 

“So what did you ladies do? It was obviously a night in not out so sweatpants and wine with a side of Netflix and Jill?” he asked. 

 

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh at that one. Jillian even cracked a smile but what she noticed was the way Pepper and Tony were looking at each other. 

  
  


“Or was it gossiping about women you don’t like and who’s having sex with who, or maybe makeovers?” he asked. 

 

“No I got it. Naked pillow fight? Syncing up your periods?” 

 

“No Tony it’s not some pre planned mysterious thing. We just hang out and talk. We see each other all the time so we don’t need to gossip and movie marathon. They only part you got right was sweatpants and wine” she teased. 

 

“I need to get going. I'm going to get dressed and let you guys talk. Thanks for breakfast Mr. Stark” she said as she left the room. 

 

“So what did you want to ask me?” Pepper asked as she looked back at him and tried not to fall for his eyes. 

 

“Are you going to the clean energy appreciation dinner? It’s a cruise this year” he asked. 

 

“Yes I’m going” 

 

“I’m going to be there too” he stated. He was gauging her reaction. 

 

“You came all the way here to ask me if I was going to the dinner? That couldn’t wait until Monday?” she asked. 

 

“I just thought….it’d be nice if….I don’t know if you…I mean I understand if you don’t want to….” Tony struggled for his words. 

 

He was afraid to ask her after what happened at the last formal work event. He thought how she had leaned in for the kiss and changed her mind and how he had left her on the roof. He had so many regrets about that night and now he didn’t know how to navigate through this so he decided to try something else. 

 

“Are you going to Rhodes Fourth of July party?” he suddenly blurted out. Now to convince Rhodes to have a Fourth of July party. 

  
  


Pepper looked confused. 

 

“I didn’t know Rhodes was having a Fourth of July party. I wasn’t invited” she said. 

 

“Of course you were. It’s not a formal thing. Rhodes is still getting around to telling everyone” he said. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing for the fourth yet” she said even though she knew she had no plans and she’d be at Rhodey’s  party. She wanted him to wonder what she was up to. 

 

“Oh ok well you seem like you want to get rid of me and it’s your day off so I understand sort of. I mean your job is kind of awesome. Who doesn’t want to look at me all day? I’m gorgeous” he said. 

 

Pepper flared her nostrils at him and made a face and he was glad to get a reaction out of her. 

 

“Goodbye Tony” she said practically pushing him out the door. 

 

Pepper knew Jillian wasn’t leaving. She knew she was in the shower waiting for her to join her once Tony left and that she did. 

 

“Pepper we need to talk about you and Tony” Jillian said from under the shower. 

 

“No more talk about Tony” Pepper said as she leaned in to kiss Jillian. 

 

Jillian pulled away for a minute. 

 

“I know you want to jump his bones but things have changed. You like him and he likes you” Jillian observed. 

 

“No that’s just ridiculous” she said. She vowed never to tell anyone. She didn’t even tell her how she almost kissed him. Saying it out loud to anyone would only validate it. 

 

“Well if you’re not going to talk about it then I’m just going to have to fuck you” she said putting on the strap on they use so frequently. 

 

She bent Pepper over and found her entrance carefully. She was already wet just as suspected. Tony always made Pepper wet. She entered her and once it slid all the way in she started fucking her hard. 

 

Pepper cried out and pressed her hands against the shower wall to steady herself. 

 

“Oh I bet you want Mr. Stark to do this to you over your desk huh?” she said giving Pepper a moment to answer. 

 

Pepper was dizzy with pleasure and it was true she had thought about Tiny bending her over his desk but she wouldn’t say it out loud. No way. 

 

“I didn’t hear you Pepper. Do I need to switch to the bigger one since you’re not cooperating?” she asked. 

 

“No-I”

 

“I think I do. You’re not being a good girl” Jillian said as she pulled out of her and switched the dildo in her harness to a fatter one that appeared much similar to the rumors about Mr. Stark. 

 

She bent Pepper over again and stuffed her with the dildo. 

 

“F-fuck” Pepper cried. 

 

“This is how you want Mr. Stark to fuck you with his big fat cock” she said as she pummeled Pepper. 

  
  
  


She continued to fuck her hard getting Pepper dangerously close to cumming. 

 

“Is this how you want Mr. Stark to fuck you?” she asked again. 

 

Pepper couldn’t bring herself to say it. She felt herself getting close to orgasm when Jillian stopped and started to pull out. 

 

“What are you doing? I was getting close” Pepper said between breaths. 

 

“Well if you don’t want Mr. Stark to fuck you like this there’s no point in me doing it like this” she stated. 

 

“Please Jill. I need to cum” Pepper begged. 

 

“Then admit it” she said slowly entering Pepper again. 

 

Pepper felt so good she could hardly speak. Jillian started thrusting slowly. So slow it was torture. 

 

“Jillian please” Pepper said. 

 

“All you have to do is say it” she said as she continued to thrust way too slow. 

 

“That’s how I want Tony to fuck me” she finally blurted out not being able to handle it anymore. 

 

Jillian started to pummel her again and five minutes later Pepper was cumming and screaming all over the dildo. 

 

Jillian pulled out and made Pepper lick it clean. 

 

“Now that’s more like it” she said. 

 

Pepper couldn’t stop flushing thinking about Tony doing that to her and she had Jillian to thank. 

 

“Now it’s your turn” Pepper said. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Distraction

“Absolutely NOT” Rhodey said to Tony at their usual high top table at Neptune’s Net. 

 

“Why not?” Tony said. 

 

“Because you’ll get drunk and destroy my house” Rhodey said. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be this huge party. Just like a barbecue with ten or fifteen people” Tony said. 

 

“NO” Rhodes said again. 

 

“What am I supposed to do now? I already asked Pepper if she was going” he explained. 

 

“You what? Why?” Rhodey asked. 

 

“I was going to ask her to go to the clean energy dinner thing and I remembered the last work event where I left her on the roof and I choked. I couldn’t do it. I said the next thing that came to my mind and I asked if she was going to your party” Tony said putting his head down. 

 

“Why not have your own party? Why me?”

 

“I just wanted quiet alone time with Pepper when she’s not working. I didn’t think she’d go for another work event after the last one and I didn’t want to ask her to plan a party. I’m sorry. I panicked and the words just came out of my mouth. Do you know for all the years Pepper has worked for me and with everything I know about her that I actually know nothing about her?” he said. 

 

Rhodey could see how sad and bewildered Tony was. 

 

“I know her scent. It’s everywhere in my house and I know the sounds of her different heels just by her walking down the stairs so I know which shoes she has on. I know her frustrated with other people face and her frustrated with me face. I know how the sun changes the reds and golds in her hair. I know her usual work attire and I never miss when she has a new outfit. But I can’t seem to remember her birthday or her work anniversary? I just remember physical things. How could Pepper work for me for so long and I don’t know her?” 

 

“Tony look I’m not usually the one to jump to your defense but often people who are smart on a genius level have a hard time remembering dates and facts about people. And you’re a physically driven person and you’re very visual and you pay attention to detail so don’t beat yourself up too bad about it” 

 

“Rhodes ever since Afghanistan everything has changed between Pepper and I. I just want to hang out with her. I just want ten minutes alone with her to see her in casual clothes, smiling and not doing any work at all. I want her to talk to me about anything and everything that isn’t work. Me being her boss is a big deal for her and I know she would never …. how do I get her to not look at me as her boss?” Tony asked. 

 

He was so stressed. He thought about Pepper the majority of the day and night and he got sad when she would go home on Friday and he couldn’t see her until Monday. 

 

“Ok I’ll have a party. But you gotta do the rest” Rhodes said. 

 

“Thanks Platypus. You’re a much better friend to me than I am to you” 

 

“I’m only doing this because I’ve never heard you talk like that before, even about your suits and because for some odd reason you and Pepper are perfect for each other,” he said. 

 

“Lunch is on me” Tony said putting down his credit card. 

 

Pepper looked in her closet she still needed something to wear to the clean energy dinner cruise and she decided it was a perfect night to go shopping. 

 

She drove into Beverly Hills and they valeted her car on Rodeo Drive. She walked along until she reached Gucci. She asked for a few dresses to be put in a dressing room for her and began trying them on. The first one fit perfect but she couldn’t wear a bra with it which was so not work appropriate even though you couldn’t really tell. The second was was terrible. It looked much better on the rack than it did on her. And the third one was perfect in every way but there was something about that first dress that made her want to get it anyway. She put both of her credit card and decided she needed some new lingerie to wear with it and a new bathing suit for Rhodey’s party so she headed over to Agent Provocateur. She also wanted to stop in Valentino for a new pair of as Tony calls them “fuck me” heels. The shoes were next. She found a sexy pair that would match either dress. They were also sure to grab Tony’s attention. 

 

The first thing Pepper grabbed from Agent Provocateur were a bunch more thigh high stockings to wear with her work attire in both neutral and black. Then she went over to the lingerie and found a gorgeous black set. It was called the Ozello set. It had a plunge bra, a thong, and a garter with clips to connect to her thigh highs. She chose black. She went over to the swimsuit section and everything she wanted to buy she couldn’t let Tony see her in because he was her boss and he would remind her of it constantly. She was not giving up getting some color to hide in a one piece. There had to be something she could wear. She found the laurella high neck bikini top and bottom. It really only showed off her stomach if she decided to go swimming at all. This was a just in case. 

 

Pepper was headed back to her car when she was stopped by Trevor Mooreland. He worked in clean energy and he was going to be at the dinner cruise. 

 

“Pepper Potts. You look terrific” he said. 

 

“Trevor hello. How are you?” she said as she smiled at him.

 

“You want to grab a quick bite with me? I’d love to show you some of our ideas. Maybe we can partner with Tony? Also it’s Sunday and I know it’s your day off it can be just dinner too you know” he said. 

 

Pepper thought about it for a moment. He seemed harmless and he was a very good looking guy. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and she was starving. And he was a welcome distraction.

 

“Okay” she said. 

 

“I have a reservation at The Ivy. I was supposed to meet a friend and they cancelled. I was going to cancel my reservation and then I saw you” he said. 

 

“I love that place” Pepper said smiling. 

 

What she didn’t know is that his friend bet him that he couldn’t nail Tony Stark’s personal assistant because if Tony Stark couldn’t then he certainly couldn’t. He wanted to prove he didn’t need to be Tony Stark to bang hot chicks so he took the bet. He had planned on wooing her on the dinner cruise but since he bumped into her tonight, he thought why not? This was phase one of his plan. 

 

Pepper got into his car and put her shopping bags down. 

 

“Agent Provocateur huh?” he so boldly asked. 

 

Pepper felt herself flush. 

 

“It’s just a bathing suit. I’m going to a Fourth of July party in a few weeks” she said. 

 

“You didn’t have to explain. I was just teasing you” he said. 

 

Pepper felt her phone vibrate and it was a text from Tony. 

 

_ Hey I know It’s your day off and I’m being a pita but I ordered a ton of Chinese from your favorite place. Come over with your friend and we can all Netflix and Jill.  _

 

Pepper felt bad sending this text out but she wasn’t going to lie to Tony. 

 

_ I’m sorry Tony. I’m not with Jillian. I have other plans. Maybe another time.  _

 

Tony felt his heart sink into his chest. He had to make his move at Rhodey’s party. 

 

_ What if someone gets to Pepper before I do?  _

 

He didn’t even want to think about it. 

 

_ It’s ok Pep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night.  _

 

Pepper looked at the message from Tony and it was so unlike him. He didn’t ask who she was with or what she was doing. He said enjoy your night. She wondered if his ego was bruised or he was being sincere. 

 

Then she got a text from Jill. 

 

_ I’m assuming you’ll want me to come over after the dinner cruise this weekend? Since you’ll be all flustered and horny from Tony?   _

 

That’s right. She forgot Tony said he would be there and he looked amazing in formal wear. The last time there was a formal event she almost kissed him. She typed back quickly. 

 

_ You know you’re my friend and when we hang out it doesn’t have to be just to do that.  _

 

Jillian typed back. 

 

_ But you need it. And I’m okay with it. We help each other out. That’s what all girlfriends should do.  _

 

Pepper typed back. 

 

_ I’ll call you tonight. I’m on a sort of date.  _

 

Pepper looked at her phone and two texts came in back to back. 

 

“Wow you’re really popular tonight” Trevor said. 

 

“Yeah sorry these will be the last two. Once we sit down phone goes on silent” she said. 

 

“Look you’re Tony Stark’s PA if you need your phone out I get it” he said. 

 

Pepper smiled at him. She never noticed before how handsome he was. He wasn’t as handsome as Tony not by a long shot but he was very handsome. She suspected the unresolved sexual tension between her and Tony is what has prevented her from noticing other handsome men. 

 

She opened the first text which was from Rhodey and it said 

 

_ Fourth of July Party, my house, 2pm  _

 

_ I’ll be there.  _ She sent. 

 

Then she opened the one from Jillian and it said. 

 

_ WE NEED TO TALK TONIGHT. DEF CALL EVEN IF ITS LATE _

 

She wrote back. 

 

_ I will.  _

 

Trevor pulled up to the valet parking but he came around and opened the door for Pepper before they could. She wasn’t used to such gentlemanly treatment except from Tony or her guy friends like Happy or Rhodey. 

 

They had a beautiful table along the front of the white picket fence and the paparazzi who often camp out across the street had a great view of her and Trevor. She didn’t even think about the paparazzi when he mentioned The Ivy. She was too distracted by the fact that he had asked her to dinner at all. 

 

“So did you decide? Is this dinner or a working dinner?” he asked. 

 

“Dinner will be fine” Pepper said as she flipped through the menu. 

 

“Salmon sounds good,” she said. 

 

Pepper was really looking forward to having a glass of wine. 

 

“I’ll have the New York strip and this lovely lady will have the salmon” he said as the waiter approached. 

 

The waiter filled their glasses with wine and put the bottle on the table for them. Pepper sipped her wine and tried to relax. 

 

“So Pepper Potts is it true you got that nickname for threatening Tony’s security with pepper spray?” Trevor asked with a gleam in his blue eyes. 

 

Pepper laughed. 

 

“I got the nickname for my freckles and red hair. And I did threaten Tony’s security but not with pepper spray” she said with a smile. 

 

“Is it true that you worked in finance and got promoted because you found a mistake in Tony’s math and you challenged him on it?” she asked. 

 

“Yes but it was to help the company. Not to challenge him. It would have cost him millions” 

 

“I thought Tony’s math was never wrong” he said quietly. 

 

“It is when he’s drunk apparently” Pepper said. 

 

“I hear the rumors. I can only imagine what it’s like as a woman working closely under a man like Tony. People assume why you got the position. I never believe any of that stuff. It’s obvious how smart you are. Stark Industries is continuing to grow and let’s just say I’m fairly certain all those ideas and decisions weren’t Tony’s” 

 

“Tony is very smart too. I just help reel in the crazy” she teased. 

 

“Does he not see how beautiful you are? He chases everything with a skirt and you haven’t fallen prey to it yet” he asked. 

 

Pepper felt herself blush. 

 

“I’ve made it very clear to Tony that he is my boss and I’m his PA and that things could only be professional between us. But Tony has changed a lot. He’s grown so much. But are we really going to talk about Tony all night?” 

 

“I just wanted to be sure there wasn’t a thing between the two of you,” he said. 

 

“That’s funny that you asked me that. Tony calls me the only woman that doesn’t want to kiss him” Pepper said with a smile. But Tony didn’t know how wrong he was. 

 

“So he does see how beautiful you are” Trevor said confirming his suspicion. 

 

“No it’s not like that with Tony and I. He flirts but it’s harmless. He’s not serious. He knows he puts one toe out of line and I’d quit. He needs me for too many things and that’s not one of them” Pepper said quickly. 

 

She was rambling. This is how she dealt with uncomfortable situations. 

 

“Ok now that that’s cleared up. No more Tony talk” he said. 

 

The night continued and he learned more about Pepper over dinner than Tony had over ten years. 


	3. At Least 3 Olives

Pepper had Jill on FaceTime and she was trying on both dresses. She tried the work function safe one first and then she tried on the slightly risqué one and paired them both with her Valentino “fuck me” heels. Both dresses were a beautiful shade of blue similar to what she wore when she danced with Tony. 

 

“I think you should take a risk with the slightly risqué one. You’ll have both your guys there and I’ll be the one taking it off of you after anyway so I think I get a say” 

 

Pepper chose the risqué one and she tried to feel confident in it but she was feeling silly. She took a deep breath and decided to trust her friend. 

 

“Ok I need to pack up my purse and go” Pepper said. 

 

“Text me like a half hour before you’re gonna leave so I’m ready” she said. 

 

“I will” Pepper said as she clicked off the FaceTime and there was a text from Tony. 

 

_ Are you driving yourself? Or do you need a ride? he asked.  _

 

The last thing Pepper wanted was to be alone with Tony in this dress. She knew he was going to be there and he’d see the dress but being alone with him was a different story. 

 

_ I actually prefer to drive myself tonight but thank you she typed.  _

 

Pepper pulled up in front of the hall and they valeted her car. She walked along the dock and she got to the entrance of the ship. She felt everyone’s eyes on her as she walked in. She really hoped they didn’t recognize her. The dress was long and glittery blue in color and it had one sleeve over the shoulder only but that wasn’t even the sexy part. The sexy part was that while both breasts were covered there was like a slither cut between following the dress going diagonal across her chest and the inside of one of her breasts was exposing cleavage and she couldn’t wear a bra with it. This time she had remembered deodorant and made sure to pack it in purse too. 

 

She walked around said hello to a few coworkers and friends and then she saw him across the room. He had on a tux and she felt her insides stirring. She tried to hurry to the bar for a drink before Tony spotted her. But she was too late. 

 

“Pepper” he called. 

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them and turned around. 

 

Tony’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. 

 

“I know this dress is a bit over the top. I had picked out a different one but Jillian convinced me to wear this and now I’m regretting it because-

 

“Pepper you look beautiful. It’s perfect. You’re perfect” he said unable to stop staring at her. 

 

Pepper felt herself flush. 

 

“You didn’t do a bad job cleaning yourself up without me to help you” she said as she smiled at him. 

 

“Am I allowed to ask you to dance again? Or is that off limits?” he said coming closer to her. 

 

Pepper felt her pulse increase. He was ridiculously handsome and his gaze on her was making it hard for her to concentrate. In this moment she understood why he was able to get women into bed so easily and he wasn’t even trying right now. No smooth moves or lines just regular Tony and she was toast. 

 

“Ok” she said and grabbed his hand and they began to dance. 

 

“Rhodey’s party?” he asked. 

 

“Yes” she said. 

 

She tried to unsmell the Hugo Boss coming off of him and tried to unfeel his gaze all over her and it wasn’t working. 

 

“You know Pepper I wasn’t going to say anything but I feel like I have too. Last year when we danced and you leaned in, I should have leaned in too. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I wanted the same thing and I fucked up and I didn’t mean to leave you on the roof. I got to the bar and Christine cornered me and she showed me that someone sent a shipment of weapons behind my back and I had to find out who. I wanted to come back. I regret not coming back” he said. 

 

Pepper was stunned yet again. She didn’t know what to say. Tony rarely admits when he does anything wrong. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt a hand on her back and she heard a deep male voice asked. 

 

“May I cut in?” 

 

Pepper looked and it was Trevor. Pepper was sweating and was thankful that she had worn deodorant this year. She felt awkward and scared. This was an important conversation with Tony but Trevor was there. And she was waiting for Tony to respond. And she could feel everyone looking at her. 

 

“If that’s what Pepper wants” Tony said firmly

 

Pepper was trying to figure out what was going through his mind. 

 

“Yes that will be fine. We can chat more later Mr. Stark” she said trying to find her voice. 

 

Tony looked at her and she locked eyes with him for a moment and he seemed sad. 

 

“Sure thing Miss Potts” he said as he walked away. 

 

“You look incredibly sexy Pepper” he said as he took Tony’s place dancing with her. 

 

Pepper looked back to try and find Tony but he disappeared into the crowd. 

 

“Thanks” she said feeling the burn on her cheeks. 

 

“The blue really shows off how gorgeous your eyes are. It’s easy to get lost in them” 

 

Pepper flushed again. 

 

Tony watched from the bar as Pepper and her apparent date danced. He watched as Pepper smiled and laughed at him and he was kicking himself for not asking her to be his date. He needed to know how serious it was. His heart was literally aching. He knew  it was wrong but he always felt like Pepper was his. She was his work wife and he wanted her to be his real wife someday. 

 

_ Wtf Stark. What are you saying? Take it easy. You’re not even sure Miss Potts feels the same anymore. Where is Sourpatch when I need him?  _

 

Tony looked back up and he saw that Trevor had twirled and dipped Pepper and Pepper had a look on her face that he was not ok with. She looked like she was all goo goo eyed for Trevor Mooreland. Tony missed the time that Pepper had looked at him that way. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Trevor asked Pepper once she caught her breath. 

 

“Once I start drinking no more twirling. A vodka martini, dry with extra olives” she said straightening herself up. 

 

Trevor approached the bar and didn’t realize that Tony was standing next to him. 

 

“So you and Pepper huh? When did this all start?” he inquired. 

 

“I ran into her on Rodeo dr a couple of nights ago. And we had dinner. But I know you keep Pepper on a tight leash so I’m letting you know that I’m taking her to the Dodgers game on Friday. I got great seats and she told me all about how much she loves them and how she’s loved them since she was a kid and her grandfather used to take her to all the games. I want to surprise her so I trust that you’ll keep it a secret and let her leave on time on Friday” Trevor said in a tone implying he knew Pepper better than Tony as he grabbed the drinks and shoved a tip in the jar. 

 

“Pepper likes at least three olives” Tony said as he walked away when he noticed her glass only had two olives. 

 

He went out to get some air when what he really wanted to do was smash the fucking wall. He had no friends here except Pepper and he felt like a third wheel. There were plenty of women eyeing him up but he wasn’t that guy anymore. He wanted to show Pepper he could be better. 

 

_ How did I not know Pepper likes The Dodgers? I could have gotten her season tickets with the best seats available. Why can’t I remember any of these things?  _

 

Tony got another scotch as he continued to watch Pepper apparently get dazzled by Trevor. It took all of five seconds for him to down the drink and get another. 

 

Pepper was having a great time with Trevor. She seemed to have forgotten about Tony completely until the nights end when he was arguing with the bartender about being served another drink. 

 

Tony was stumbling and Pepper knew he shouldn’t drive home. 

 

“I can’t let him drive ” Pepper said as she left Trevor and approached Tony. 

 

“Hey Pep” he slurred. 

 

“Tony you’re drunk.” she said gently. 

 

“You’re gorgeous. He’s a lucky guy” he muttered but never broke eye contact with her. Even drunk Pepper could see the desire in his eyes. The desire that burned into her soul that she had tried to forget. 

 

“You can’t drive. I’m going to take you home. Ok?” she said trying to avoid his compliments. 

 

“You’re so perfect” he slurred. 

 

That made Pepper go still. She felt her heart jump. Tony had never said anything like that before. 

 

She typed in Jillian’s number and sent her a text saying she was on her way. 

 

“Stay here” she said to Tony as she went back to Trevor. 

 

“I’m sorry. I have to go. I need to get Mr. Stark home. But I’ll see you Friday” she said to him. 

 

“I understand. Take care of him” he said planting a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Pepper felt warm where he kissed her. She looked at him and smiled. 

 

“Goodnight” she said. 

 

She went back to Tony and he was staring at her and mumbling to himself. 

 

“So perfect” he said again reaching for a lock of her hair and grabbing it between his fingers. 

 

Pepper felt her neck tingling where Tony accidentally brushed his fingers against it. She took a deep breath and ignored that her body was on fire and her heart was racing. 

 

She lead him out to valet and retrieved both her and his keys. 

 

“Come on. I’m going to take you home” Pepper said helping him into her car. 

 

“You should go home with your boyfriend. I can take a cab” he mumbled. 

 

“Tony we only had one dinner. He’s not my boyfriend” she said quietly. 

 

“You like him” Tony stated. 

 

Pepper looked at him and she didn’t know he was asking her or stating a fact. 

 

“Are you asking me if I like him or saying that I do?” she said as she continued down the freeway. 

 

“I’m saying you do. I was watching you. You’re smitten” he mumbled. 

 

“Tony these roads are backed up like an hour. They’re doing construction. I’ll bring you to stay with me” she said. 

 

“What’s your boyfriend going to think?” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend. We had one dinner” she said again. 

 

Pepper pulled onto her street and pulled into the parking space in front of her condo. 

 

“Come on, let's go” she said

 

She helped him out of the car and he was stumbling and confused yet when it came to her dating life he was suddenly lucid. 

 

They got inside and Jillian was waiting for Pepper. She had a surprised look on her face when Tony was stumbling in beside her. 

 

“Should I go?” she whispered to Pepper. 

 

“No were not cancelling our plans. He’s ready to pass out anyway” Pepper whispered back. 

 

She guided Tony into her guest room and helped him undress down to his boxer shorts. He was staring at her in his drunken stupor and he put his hands on her face. 

 

“You’re so perfect Pep. I hope he sees that” Tony said staring into her eyes. 

 

Pepper needed to use all the willpower she had inside to not kiss him. 

 

“Goodnight Tony” she said as she shut the light and closed the door behind her. 

 

Pepper went into her room and Jillian was there waiting. 

 

“I’m sorry. He got drunk and I was going to take him home but the traffic to his house was backed up like an hour so I brought him here. He’s passed out now” she said. 

 

“Good because I’ve been waiting for you,” she said as she unzipped the back of Pepper’s dress and let it fall exposing her breasts which Jillian immediately attended too. She grabbed her nipple between her lips and began to suck it vigorously. She took turns between them until Pepper was squirming. 

 

“I have an extra surprise for you tonight” she said laying Pepper down on the bed and she pulled her dress down the rest of the way along with her underwear in one swoop. 

 

Pepper was excited and horrified at the same time. As much as she wanted to know she didn’t want to know. Jillian got down on her knees and pulled Pepper to the edge of the bed so she could push her legs back. She went into her bag and pulled out a set of Velcro restraints. She had Peppers legs up and cuffed her ankles to her wrists. 

 

“Now you can’t stop me. And I know you need this. You won’t be able to escape me” 

 

Pepper was so nervous. She had been restrained before but not like this. 

 

Jillian got up and swung herself around so she was over Pepper’s face and she lowered herself between Pepper’s legs so she could lick her. 

 

They were both licking each other for quite awhile but Jillian was mostly teasing Pepper and then she decided it was time to let Pepper enjoy herself. She suction cupped her clit between her lips and slid the dildo inside of her and she heard Pepper gasp. 

 

Tony woke up and he had to pee. He tried to get steady on his feet. He looked around trying to figure where he was. He opened the door and realized it was Pepper’s place but he’d only ever been in her living room. 

 

_ Where is the bathroom? he thought.  _

 

He got up and went to the next room and opened it and he was in shock. Or maybe he was dreaming what he saw. 

 

It was Jillian and Pepper going down on each other while Pepper was being restrained and penetrated. 

 

_ How much did I have to drink? he thought. This is so hot.  _

 

He continued to stare. 

 

_ Holy fuck. If Pepper sees me she’s going to freak but I literally can’t look away.  _

 

Neither of them seen or heard Tony. He couldn’t bring himself to move. All he could do was continue to watch. He watched Pepper’s body shake and contract when she came and he felt himself get rock hard. 

 

_ Damn that's hot. Shit.  _

 

And then when Jillian moved off of Pepper’s face she spotted Tony and freaked. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she freaked as she struggled with the restraints while Jillian took them off of her. 

 

“I need to pee and I was looking for the bathroom” he slurred. 

 

Pepper grabbed her robe and came at him quickly. 

 

“Now I know you really are perfect” he said even though he was still unsure if what he saw was real. 

 

“It’s over here. You’re just dreaming. So pee and get back in bed” she said hoping he was so confused he would believe it was just a dream. 


	4. The Denial

Tony woke up and his head was pounding and he had an enormous hangover. And then last night's events had hit him. 

 

_ Pepper was dancing with me and then that slick asshole had cut in. Then I got a drink and he was bragging about how he was taking my Pepper to a Dodgers game and he went back to dancing with her and she was smiling and having a good time. I was drinking scotch and Pepper came to rescue me. She looked so perfect and I was a drunk idiot and I couldn’t drive myself home. Then I was in the car with Pepper. What had she said about him? “It was just one dinner” and then we were back at Pepper’s and I thought I heard someone else but I can’t be sure. Pepper undressed me and put me in bed and I got up to pee and I saw Pepper and Jill and they were…..OH MY GOD. Yup now it’s up. It’s wide awake now. They were going down on each other and Pepper was restrained and being penetrated with a toy. NO WAY I must have dreamt that. Should I ask her if it really happened? Does this mean Pepper is bisexual? God I hope it’s true. Does this mean Pepper also likes to be restrained? God I hope that’s true.  _

 

It was all too much for Tony to process since he had a splitting headache. He still wasn’t even sure that what he saw was real. He may have indeed been dreaming and what a dream that was. He decided to try and figure out if it really happened by clues. He got up and struggled his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and he just needed something for his headache. He was in the bathroom looking through the cabinets and Pepper opened her door. She had a blue silk nighty and it was very sexy.

 

_ God she really is perfect. She literally looks like an angel in that nightie. Why is this so hard for me to find my words?  _

 

“Tony you scared me” she said as she pulled her robe closed over her nighty. 

 

“Sorry I just have a massive headache. I’m looking for aspirin.I’m pretty hungover” he said. 

 

“It’s ok. Here” she said closing the gap between them and reaching up for her aspirin that he clearly missed. 

 

“You look like an angel by the way” 

 

Pepper felt her face flushing so hard. 

 

Tony stared at her and never wanted to kiss her more. He was going to do it. He was just going to man up and kiss her and he then he thought about her being restrained and pleasured by Jillian. 

 

“Where’s Jill?” he asked. 

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked playing dumb. 

 

Tony stared at her and wondered if she was making a cover story. 

 

“Oh I thought she was here last night,” he said. 

 

Pepper felt a blush forming but she fought it. That would only confirm that what Tony saw last night had happened and she needed to convince him it was a dream. 

 

“Nope just me and you. I put you to bed and you crashed pretty quickly” she said swerving away from the topic. 

 

“Hmmm ok” he said and he couldn’t figure out if Pepper as lying. 

 

His dream just felt so real. 

 

“Do you think you can give me a ride to my car?” he asked. 

 

Pepper nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s Sunday” 

 

“It’s fine Tony. Just get dressed” she said. 

 

“Do you wear these nightgowns every night?” he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 

“Get dressed” Pepper said as she laughed and hit him playfully. 

 

Tony took out his phone to text Rhodey while he got dressed. 

 

_ I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. MEET ME AT THE HOUSE IN THIRTY MINUTES  _

 

Tony could hear that Pepper was in the shower and he peeked into her room quickly to see if any evidence of Jillian was left behind. He scanned the room quickly and something on the chair caught his eye. It was one of the restraints that he had seen Pepper in. And hidden behind it was a dildo. 

 

Tony was stunned. He didn’t know what to do. He heard Pepper shut off the water and he bolted back into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for her. His mind was reeling. 

 

_ Pepper is the hottest woman in the world. It’s true. I know what I saw. Her and Jillian went down on each other and I’m never going to forget that image. Now the questions come to mind. Was that the first time? How long have they been doing it? When did it start? How did it start? Has Pepper been with other women? Did they have feelings for each other?  _

 

Tony was in his tuxedo since he had no other clothes and he couldn’t wait to get home and get out of them. 

 

“You ready?” she asked as she joined him in the living room. 

 

Tony nodded and stood up. 

 

“Did you enjoy the dinner cruise?” 

 

“I did” she said quietly as she drove. 

 

“You looked gorgeous in that dress. But you’re always gorgeous you know that though” he said. 

 

Pepper felt herself blush. 

 

“So what are you doing with the rest of your day? Hanging out with Trevor?” 

 

“No not today” 

 

“I’d love for you to have dinner with me tonight if you don’t have plans” he blurted out. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so soon. 

 

“Like go out to dinner with you or like order in and hang out” she asked. 

 

“Whichever you like,” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry Tony. I don’t think it’s appropriate. It’s one thing if it’s a work day and we’re working late but-”

 

“I’m your boss. I know. I see no issue. It’s just dinner. I’m not trying to get in your pants” Tony explained. 

 

Tony felt so defeated. He was really trying to carve out some quality time with Pepper that didn’t involve work. 

 

_ Why can’t she see that? Is it me? Is it because of that Trevor guy? Or Jillian? I asked her if he was her boyfriend and she said it was only one dinner.  _

 

“I’m sorry Tony. I-

 

“It’s ok. I don’t expect...You would never…,. It’s because-“

 

Pepper was trying to read him. 

 

“What is it Tony?” she asked. 

 

He was literally drowning in her blue eyes. He was about to speak and her phone rang. He saw that it was Trevor and he she looked down at the phone and smiled. He lost her attention again. 

 

“You should get that. We’re at my car anyway”

 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I didn’t intend to get that drunk. I’m sorry” he said.

 

“I’m used to it now Tony. Besides you don’t have anybody else”

 

That hurt him too. She wasn’t wrong. He had never shown her his best side or put his best foot forward and she stood by him no matter what. She was a truly caring friend. His best friend. 

 

“You know you’re not just my assistant Pepper. You’ve taken care of me at my absolute worst and it will take me lifetimes to make up for it. I don’t deserve it but thank you” he said. 

 

Pepper felt her insides warm up. Tony has never shared so much with her and now these last few days he’s been sharing so much. She didn’t know what was happening but he was changing and so was there relationship no matter how much she fought him. He hasn’t lost interest or got bored. He hasn’t stopped trying and Pepper didn’t know how to cope. 

 

“It’s my job to keep you on task and help you. I never thought we’d be friends Tony but I’m glad we are” she said as she started the ignition. 

 

“See ya tomorrow bright and early,” she said as she sped away. 

 

Tony wanted to smash something. He didn’t know how else to make her understand. He wasn’t good with words. 

 

Rhodey was at the mansion like Tony asked when he got there. 

 

“Hey Tones”

 

“Platypus” Tony responded. 

 

“Why are you still in a tux?” he asked. 

 

“It’s a really long story and I will tell you after I shower and change. Give me five minutes”

 

Rhodes waited in the living room and when Tony came down the stairs he got up. 

 

“I have a story for you” he said motioning for Rhodes to follow him downstairs. 

 

Tony began explaining how Pepper didn’t have dinner with him Friday when he asked. He told him about their dance and their unfinished conversation and Trevor cutting in. He told him that Trevor had been the one she was with Friday and that’s why she said no to dinner. And how he was going to take her out Friday. He told him Pepper loved the Dodgers and this guy was going to take her to a game. He even went into how he hadn’t intended to drink that much but he kept watching the way she was dancing with and looking at Trevor and that she was totally smitten and he had no friends there besides Pepper so he drank more than intended and Pepper had driven him back to her place. 

 

“This is the craziest part of the whole story Rhodes. She put me to sleep and I don’t know how long it had been and I woke up because I had to pee and I didn’t know where Pepper’s bathroom was so I go to the next room and open the door and there’s Pepper and her friend Jillian going down on each other. Pepper was restrained with her legs in the air and Jillian was using a dildo on her and going down on her while she was sitting on Pepper’s face. I couldn’t move. I didn’t mean to spy on them but I literally couldn’t walk away. Then they saw me and Pepper freaked. She was trying to get out of the restraints and Jillian set her free. She put on a robe and pushed me into the bathroom. And she told me I was only dreaming” he said. 

 

“Pepper? No way. Are you sure you didn’t dream it? Because it sounds like a dream you’d have” Rhodey said. 

 

“See that’s just it. When I woke up, I wasn’t sure and I ran into Pepper in the bathroom and I asked where Jillian was and she said Jillian wasn’t there and it had only been me and her. But when she went to shower I saw the restraints and the dildo on a chair next to her bed. She was there and I can’t stop thinking about it” Tony said. 

 

“I don’t know what to say Tones” 

 

“Now I have to worry about this girl too. I don’t know if Pepper and her have feelings. I don’t know if she’s bisexual or she just likes to get off with girls sometimes which is perfectly okay with me by the way. I’d let her do it as often as she wanted if she was my girlfriend as long as she tells me all the details” Tony said. 

 

“It seems like you’re in a predicament” 

 

“I can’t even confront her and ask all the questions I want to ask because she is already going with Jillian wasn’t there and I can’t tell her I snooped in her room. And on top of that this Trevor guy is going to ask her out again on Friday and Pepper still won’t look at me as anything other than her boss. I’m not good with words and I don’t know how to get through this” Tony explained. 

 

“It’s risky but you could just try kissing her. She wanted to kiss once before and I’m sure she still feels the chemistry and attraction” Rhodes said. 

 

“I’m trying to show her I can be different. I don’t want her to think I’m trying to sleep with her” 

 

“Kiss her in a caring way and then walk away before she can say anything. Let her think about it for a day” Rhodes said. 

 

“Thanks for listening” 

 

“Can we play some video games now?” 

 

“You got it” Tony said. 

 

Pepper was on the phone with Jillian. 

 

“He remembered. When he woke up he asked where you were?” Pepper explained. 

 

“And what did you say?” 

 

“I told him you had never been there” 

 

“Oh so you’re embarrassed. You just keep me around as your dirty little secret?” Jillian asked angrily. 

 

“No but Jillian he’s my boss and that’s something very personal that he shouldn’t know about me” Pepper explained. 

 

" I’ve been doing this all for you because you can’t deal with the unresolved sexual tension between you and your boss and you can’t even admit the truth. As of right now our arrangement is over and so is our friendship” Jillian said as she hung up the phone. 

 

Pepper slammed her phone down on the bed. She was over the whole situation. She should have just had dinner with Tony. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Three Questions

Pepper was at work bright and early and when she got to work there was flowers waiting for her at the reception desk. 

 

“Miss Potts these were delivered for you” the receptionist said. 

 

“Oh my,” she said as smelled them and opened the card. 

 

Tony watched Pepper blush and smile as she read the card. He was so angry and he couldn’t take it out on her. She was perfect and didn’t do anything wrong. 

 

“Are those from what’s his name?” Tony asked as he approached her. 

 

He couldn’t hide his jealousy anymore. 

 

“Yes they’re from Trevor and guess what? He’s taking me to the Dodgers game on Friday night. I used to go with my grandfather when I was a kid. I haven’t been since before he died” Pepper said with that bittersweet happiness of remembering her grandfather. 

 

“I know. He told me about it.He wanted to make sure I let you off work on time. I didn’t object” Tony said quietly. 

 

“Really?” Pepper asked him. 

 

She was shocked. 

 

“Yes. Why? Is that hard to believe?” he said. 

 

“A little bit. You’re usually ranting and raving about how you don’t like when I have plans” she said. 

 

Tony looked at her and she was so beautiful it actually hurt his heart. He couldn’t explain it but Pepper had done things to him and it changed him. He was feeling a whirlwind of emotions and sometimes they were too much to calm down. 

 

“I’ve changed. No one seems to believe it. I thought you of all people might” he said quietly as he walked away leaving Pepper to ponder. 

 

Pepper was still stunned. She brought the flowers into her office and sent Trevor a thank you text. She tried to focus on her work and instead she was picturing Tony in his boxer briefs standing in front of her in the bathroom. 

 

_ What are you doing Potts? Get it together. So big deal. Who cares if he has nice abs and the most delectable lips and eyes I’ve ever seen? I don’t care she thought. I don’t care that he smelled intoxicating when we were dancing. And I certainly don’t care that he basically admitted that he wanted to kiss me. Nope. It doesn’t matter to me.  _

 

Tony sat at his desk and tried desperately not to watch Pepper. His mind was turning. 

 

_ Who is Trevor Mooreland? In all our past dealings he didn’t bother me. He seemed to be an ok guy but now that he’s going after my Pepper all bets are off. What’s his MOTIVE? It’s not like this is the first time he’s ever seen Pepper. And if he just now noticed her than he’s an idiot. He really just bumped into her and decided to ask her out on the spot? I don’t trust him. I’m going to keep an eye on this whole situation. What am I even doing here today? I don’t have any meetings. I could be working on stuff. I came in so I could see Pepper. That’s the truth. She’s in my every waking thought he thought.  _

 

Tony got to his feet. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that Trevor has known you as a professional acquaintance, not even a friend for a few years now and out of nowhere he’s suddenly asking you out?” Tony asked with clear annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Are you jealous?” she asked. 

 

He was wildly jealous but he would deny it until the end. 

 

“There’s nothing to be jealous of. I can have any woman I want. And besides I don’t get jealous” he stated smugly. 

 

“Well you sound like someone who’s jealous” Pepper exclaimed. 

 

“I just think it’s strange. The guy doesn’t even know you and if it took him this long to notice you then the guys a moron” Tony stated. 

 

Pepper had a flashback to the night of the cruise when Tony was drunk telling her how perfect she was. She sighed deeply. Tony was a forbidden fantasy and she really needed to forget about him. 

 

“Plenty of guys notice me Tony and I don’t know something about him is different. He hasn’t tried to sleep with me or even kiss me yet” she confessed. 

 

“But you obviously want him too. You’re smitten” Tony said. 

 

“We only had one date. The dinner cruise he just happened to be there. He wasn’t my actual date. I’m just seeing how things go” 

 

“Does he know about your work and the kind of hours you keep?” Tony asked. 

 

“Of course he knows I’m your assistant. In fact he said he understood if I needed to keep my phone out during dinner since I’m your PA” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“Actually he said he knew the stigma of working for a man like you and how everyone assumes you took me to bed but he doesn’t believe it and he sees how smart I am” Pepper said. 

 

“Wow Pep are you really falling for that?” Tony asked. 

 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that he might like me?” 

 

“He might like you. I’m sure he does. You’re perfect I already told you that. But this is all him buttering you up to try and get in your pants” 

 

“Tony you don’t even know him”

 

“No but. I’m a guy and that’s a classic plan. You make her feel special and show that you’re different than the competition. You plant a seed. He already has I can see. You were all giggly with him and then again when he sent you the flowers. You’re going to sleep with him. I can tell” he said. 

 

“Oh really? You think you know about my sex life. You don’t know anything about it” she challenged him. 

 

He knew he might regret it but he said it anyway. 

 

“I know about you and Jillian. And don’t bullshit me Pepper when you were in the shower I saw the restraints in your room and the toy” he said. 

 

Pepper felt her face flushing. 

 

“You snooped in my room?” she asked angrily. 

 

“Only after you LIED to me. I know I was drunk but I know what I saw” he said 

 

“And that’s none of your business” Pepper said avoiding his stare. 

 

“Naturally I have questions” he said with a smirk. 

 

“Well you’re just going to have to wonder,” she said. 

 

“Come on just give me three questions” he whined. 

 

“Fine but that doesn’t mean I’m going to answer all of them” she said bracing herself for all of Tony’s gross questions. 

 

“Do you have feelings for her or is it just a physical thing?” he asked. 

 

Pepper was surprised by the first question. She thought for sure Tony would want the details. 

 

“It’s just physical,” she said. 

 

Tony felt a small relief wash over him. That was one less person he had to worry about taking Pepper away. 

 

“Was that the first time you’ve been with a woman?” he asked surprising her again. 

 

“No” she said. 

 

_ Pep was good. She answered the question without elaborating on when was the first time making it difficult to figure out my next question.  _

 

“Do you like being restrained?” he asked as he tried to hide the excitement growing in his pants underneath his desk. 

 

“Sometimes” she said. 

 

That was enough for him to have a full blown hard on. 

 

“You know what this means Pepper?” he asked. 

 

“No what does it mean Mr. Stark?” she asked.

 

She was just dying to hear what he had to say. 

 

“It means that now after I saw you and Jillian that you’ve now ruined women for me. No one can ever top you” he said. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll hit the wall soon. It’s been six months since ... and you haven’t been with anyone. So I’m sure you’re ready to combust. You’ll find someone who catches your eye soon” Pepper said. 

 

“That one night thing doesn’t really interest me anymore. There is one girl but I can’t get her to notice me” he said.

 

Pepper was oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her. 

 

“How can that be? You have the chocolate brown puppy eyes and you’re very charming and persuasive. Even regular Tony can charm the women into bed. Except me I’m immune to it. Are you losing your touch or something?” she teased. 

 

“That must be it” Tony said. 

 

He was feeling very uncomfortable and he wanted to leave the room but he had this boner and he couldn’t get it to go down. 

 

Pepper got home late and she was thinking about Tony again and how hot he looked today. She lay back on the bed and wondered if Tony thought about her the way she thought about him. 

 

Jillian had not responded back to her and it had only made Pepper angrier. She was horny and she needed to try something different. Nothing seemed to be satisfying her. She had an idea and she opened her computer hoping she would find the relief she needed.

 

tbc

 


	6. Sybian

Tony woke up and he was in a complete cold sweat. He had the most vivid sexual dream about Pepper. He wiped the sweat from his face and let out a deep breath. She was going to be at the house in about fifteen minutes. He dragged himself up and into the shower. He decided to make his shower last twenty minutes so when Pepper came looking for him so could get a peek at him in his towel. He wanted her to start her day flustered. 

 

Pepper walked into the Stark Mansion and she asked Jarvis if Tony was awake and he said yes. She made coffee for the both of them and carried the mugs upstairs. She walked into his bedroom and he popped out of the bathroom in just a towel scaring her half to death. She almost spilled the coffee. 

 

“I almost dropped these” she said placing his mug down on his dresser totally avoiding the fact that he was only wearing a towel. 

 

“Have you decided on something to wear yet?” she asked. 

 

“No” he said as he continued to waste time standing around in just his boxers. 

 

“I’ll find something” she said going into his walk in closet and eyeing all his suits carefully. 

 

While she was in there Tony decided to exchange the towel for boxer briefs and he couldn’t contain himself. Even though he had a release in the shower after seeing Pepper this morning it keeps getting semi hard again. 

 

Pepper grabbed a suit for Tony off the rack in his closet and when she turned around he nearly smacked right into her again. 

 

“You ok Potts?” he asked as he got close to her face and grabbed the suit out of her hands. 

 

Pepper took a breath and tried to pretend that Tony wasn’t semi hard in his boxer briefs. 

 

“I’m fine. Since you’re awake and showered I’m going to let you get dressed” she said praying silently that the item she ordered last night would arrive today as promised. She paid to have it overnighted. 

 

“It’d be more fun if you helped me get dressed” he said as he got close to her face. 

 

Pepper held back her burning desire to undress him and looked him straight in the eye. 

 

“You wish” she said as she walked passed him and headed downstairs to the living room. 

 

“Yes I do” he called after her. 

 

He watched her as she went down the stairs and his racy dream was playing over in his mind. 

 

_ Damn _ Tony thought to himself. 

 

Pepper was looking at her emails and the tracking and her package was going to arrive by five o’clock. 

 

“Tony come on. We’re going to be late” Pepper shouted up to him as she glanced at her watch. 

 

“I’m ready” he said suddenly coming up behind her and putting his hand on her lower back. 

 

…..

 

Pepper lifted her head up from her desk. She looked at the time and realized how hungry she was and that explained why she had a headache. She was gathering her things when there was a knock on the office door. 

 

“Come in” she called. 

 

Trevor walked in and Pepper couldn’t hide her smile.

 

“I tried to stop this guy but he insisted” Happy said coming up behind him and glaring at him. 

 

Pepper got up from her desk and went over to Happy. 

 

“Is this guy bothering you?” Happy whispered. 

 

“Happy it’s fine” Pepper said. 

 

“Does the boss know about this guy? Does he have an appointment? You want me to wait here” Happy said glaring at him. 

 

“Happy you can go now. It’s fine” Pepper said reassuring him. 

 

Happy walked out the door and Pepper closed it behind him. 

 

“What’s that guy's problem?” 

 

“Nothing. He’s just really protective” Pepper said. 

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” 

 

“I’m busting you out of here to get some lunch. Mr. Stark does let you eat lunch right?” he asked. 

 

“This is so wonderful. I wasn’t expecting to see you until Friday. Of course Tony lets me have lunch. Let me just grab my things” Pepper said gathering her planner and phone. 

 

“Hey Miss Potts I hope you’re hungry I pulled some strings and got us a reservation at that new place on-

 

Tony stopped suddenly when he saw Trevor in his office standing waiting for Pepper. 

 

“Oh Tony I’m sorry. Trevor came to take me to lunch” she said as she looked at the hurt in Tony’s eyes. 

 

“I can come back another day” Trevor said trying to be a gentleman. 

 

“ Don’t be silly. You kids have fun” Tony said leaving his office. 

 

He started to feel a deep desperation inside. The way Pepper was smiling at Trevor and how excited she was to see him was really not sitting well with him. He felt Pepper slipping away. His chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. He was so angry that he wanted to break stuff. 

 

“Jarvis call Happy and tell him to get the car ready” Tony said as he headed down stairs. 

 

….

 

“Tony wasn’t too mad about me stealing you away was he?” Trevor asked. 

 

“Usually I can read Tony like a book but he’s been acting really weird lately and it’s been bothering me but I don’t know what to say to him” she said quietly. 

 

“So would you say that you guys are very close?”

 

“It’s complicated. Tony doesn’t open up to people. He doesn’t share his life except with very few people. I’m one of them. He shows me sides of him no one else knows.We share a bond but we don’t cross lines. We’re employer employee first and friends second” 

 

“Sounds complicated” he said. 

 

“Anyway I don’t want to talk about Tony” she said as she forced the image of him in his boxer briefs out of her mind. 

 

“Sorry he just seemed mad and you seem upset about it. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble between the two of you” 

 

“I appreciate that but Tony and I will figure it out. We always do” she said. 

 

“I have something next month. It’s a charity event for animal shelters. I know it’s far away but I’d love for you to accompany me if that’s not too presumptuous” he said smoothly. 

 

He would be done with Pepper long before that time. As soon as he bedded her he was going to bail but he wanted to plant his seed. He wanted her to be smitten with him. 

 

Pepper felt herself blush. She couldn’t believe Trevor was thinking that far ahead. They’ve only been out a few times but it warmed her insides and she was starting to like him more than she normally allowed herself to like any of her dates. 

 

“Ok” she nodded at she smiled at him. 

 

She decided it was time to kiss him when he dropped her off. 

 

Tony got in and changed his clothes quickly he was eager to get to work on a project. He needed a strong drink and a distraction. He poured himself a scotch and looked around at his unfinished projects scattered all about the room and decided he was going to finish updating Butterfingers. He had been working for a half an hour when Jarvis interrupted him that Happy was on the line. Happy rarely called him so he figured it was important. 

 

“What is it?” he asked. 

 

“Pepper and that guy got back. Pepper kissed him and she was smiling. You want me to follow him?” he asked. 

 

This was not something he wanted to know. 

 

“No just let them go” 

 

“But boss it’s Pepper” he emphasized. 

 

“I heard you. Just let it be” he said as he hung up the phone. 

 

Tony took everything that was on the table that he was working on and pushed it to the floor. The thought of some guy who’s only been interested in Pepper for five minutes getting kissed by Pepper enraged him. She had tried to kiss him once and he was too shocked to reciprocate and she felt rejected and he had screwed everything up. He should have been the one to lean in. 

 

“Sir Miss Potts is phoning?” Jarvis interrupted him again. 

 

“I’m not in” he said as he poured himself another scotch. 

 

Pepper attempted to call a few more times and then she texted him. 

 

_ Where did you go?  _

 

_ Just doing upgrades on Butterfingers. Can’t talk right now.  _

 

Tony downed his drink and filled another. He couldn’t understand how the universe was being this unfair to him. All he wanted was some alone time with Pepper not at work to get to know her. He wasn’t trying to bed her he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to date her. He was doing everything right and the universe was against it. 

 

Pepper unlocked the door to her apartment building  and she hurried up the stairs to the second floor and sitting outside her door was her package. She was quite excited to assemble it and use it. At first she was worked up over Tony but she had kissed Trevor and he was an incredible kisser and she needed to release the days stress. 

 

Pepper bent down to pick it up and it was heavier than expected. She tried to readjust but it made her unsteady on her high heels. She felt her ankle twist the wrong way and she heard a popping noise. The pain in her ankle was unbearable. She slipped and went tumbling down a few stairs. She hit her head and she felt dizzy and disoriented as she reached for her phone. She blindly pressed buttons until she was calling Tony’s number. 

 

“Sir Miss Potts is on the line. She appears to be in quite a bit of distress. She has an increased heart rate and high stress rate” he pointed out.

 

“Pepper?” he asked answering her immediately. 

 

“Tony” she said quietly as she tried to keep herself awake. 

 

“Pep what happened? Are you ok? Where are you?” he asked frantically. 

 

He didn’t hear any response and he felt frantic inside. 

 

“She appears to be at home” Jarvis interjected. 

 

Tony hopped into a suit and got to Pepper’s apartment in record time. 

 

The site in front of him terrified him. Pepper was tangled on the stairs with a swollen ankle and heavy box kind of on top of her. 

 

He hopped out of the suit and he rushed to her side. Her felt for her pulse and it was normal.

 

“Jarvis vitals” he said. 

 

“Miss Potts seems to have suffered a mild concussion and a grade 2 sprained ankle and a small bump on her head. She is conscious but sleeping” 

 

_ Shit _ Tony thought. 

 

He moved the extremely heavy box off of her and lifted her into his arms and carried her inside and laid her down on her bed. He went back outside to gather the package that clearly cost her accident and brought it inside. 

 

He peeked in on Pepper again and then curiosity got the better of him and he went back into the kitchen to open the box and he pulled out a very large and very heavy black box with a few dials. He was confused for a moment as to what he was looking at and then he found some metal rods and two dildos and he instantly knew what it was. 

 

Pepper had ordered a Sybian machine. 

 

_ God that’s hot _ , Tony thought. All these kinky details about Pepper were driving him nuts. 

 

He assembled it for her and went back in to check on Pepper who was finally coming to. 

 

She winced in pain and he was ready with ibuprofen and a glass of water. 

 

“What happened?” he asked. 

 

“I got home and tried to carry my package in and it was too heavy and I slipped and I hurt my ankle. I heard it pop and I fell down a few stairs and hit my head” she said forgetting that the package might still be outside her door. 

 

“You have a grade 2 ankle sprain which means off your feet for 2-4 weeks. You can work from home if you choose but you’re staying with me so where is your overnight bag so I can pack your things?” he asked. 

 

“Tony I’m not staying with you,” she argued. 

 

“You’re not going to be able to walk. How are you going to feed yourself and shower and go to the bathroom?” he insisted. 

 

She groaned because she knew he was right. 

 

“What about you? What are you going to do?” she asked suddenly panicked. 

 

“I’ve already called my secretary and told her to reschedule everything for at least two weeks so far and that there is an emergency to not bother me or you” she said. 

 

“Ok help me up so I can pack” she said. 

 

“I already have everything set aside. Where’s your overnight bag?” he asked. 

 

“Tony you’re not capable of packing yourself. Do you think I trust you to pack for me?” she said. 

 

“Fine. I’ll find the bag myself” he said going into the closet. 

 

“It’s on the top shelf in the back. The gucci one” she called out.  

 

“Ok I grabbed your travel toiletries bag, your makeup bag and enough clothes for two weeks. Is there anything else you think you might need?” he asked. 

 

“My purse and there’s two books on my coffee table. Can you grab them for me?” Pepper asked. 

 

Pepper had to move quickly. She pulled the bag Tony had packed and unzipped the pocket underneath and she reached into her night stand for her vibrator and her dildo and shoved them in the bottom pocket and zipped it closed quickly. Two weeks in Tony’s house if he looked half as delicious as he did that morning she was going to need it. 

 

She grabbed her phone and text Trevor. 

 

_ Hey thanks again for lunch. I just wanted to tell you that I slipped and sprained my ankle pretty bad. I’m going to be out of commission for a few weeks. I’ll be staying with Mr. Stark. But I’m still on for the Dodgers game if you don’t mind me hobbling around on crutches.  _

 

He texted back. 

 

_ Of course I don’t mind. You make crutches look sexy. I’m sorry this is happening to you and I hope you’re ok soon.  _

 

Pepper felt her face flush again. 

 

“Should I bring the Sybian too? You are going to be cooped up with me for two weeks?” he asked. 

 

It frightened her that he had been able to read her mind whether he believed it or not. 

 

Pepper felt herself flushing so hard. There was nothing she could say to get out of this. 

 

“I’ve already assembled it for you but I can give it some killer updates and really rock your world” he said with a wink. 

 

“Can we go now please?” she asked. 

 

“Ok I came over in the suit so I’m just going to load up your car and then I’m going to come and get you” he said as he grabbed Pepper’s keys out of her purse and grabbed her overnight bag, purse and the iron man suit and loaded the car. 

 

Pepper took another ibuprofen and sipped her water as Tony entered the room. He slid his arms under her careful not to cop a feel and pull her up into his arms. She had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other clinging to her phone. He was so gentle as he carried her with such care. 

 

“I will wrap your ankle and get you some crutches when we get back,” he said as he placed her in the car. 

 

Tony started Pepper’s car and not a moment later Pepper’s phone started to ring. It was Trevor and she realized that the conversation would come over the bluetooth if she answered it. She frantically pressed the buttons on her phone to shut the bluetooth off and she accepted the call. 

 

Tony listened to Pepper’s voice and watched her body language as she talked to Trevor. She was smitten but things were changing. Pepper was super into him. But at least he was finally able to get some alone time with her. 

 

He waited for her to hang up and decided to bring it up. 

 

“You know your voice changes when you talk to him and so does your body language. You’re super into him? Is it love Potts?” he asked, even though he was terrified of her answer. 

 

“It’s way too soon for love Tony. We’re not even exclusive. We haven’t slept together. It’s just nice to be around a man that hasn’t tried to bed me or even kiss me at all. He remembers the things I say as if they’re important to him. Even if they’re not he makes me feel like they are. I think he’s smart and handsome. I’m attracted to him and I enjoy his company” she explained. 

 

“Like I said you’re smitten. Is that why you kissed him?” Tony asked as he pulled in through the garage. 

 

“Were you spying on me?” she asked angrily. 

 

“No. I was at home when I found out. You know news travels fast at Stark Industries” Tony said as he parked and shut the car off. 

 

“It was just a question but if you’re uncomfortable then don’t answer it” he said as he lugged his iron man suit out first and put it in its proper cylinder in his workshop. 

 

He came back out with crutches for Pepper. He grabbed her bags and slid them over his shoulder and opened the door for her and helped her up onto the crutches. 

 

“Yes that is why I kissed him ok. I like him. I guess maybe I am a little smitten. You know he asked me to be his date for something next month? So he obviously plans to continue seeing me” Pepper said. 

 

Tony pressed the button on his elevator and didn’t say a word. 

  
  
  


Pepper was trying to settle in her room and unpack her things and she was appalled when she saw all the things that Tony had packed. Her packed all her lacy and skimpy panties and bras, yoga pants, her silk nighty, denim shorts, bodysuits and anything and everything he would want to see her wear. 

 

“Anthony Edward Stark” she yelled. 

 

Tony heard his complete name and he knew he was in trouble. 

 

“Do you think this is funny? Is this really what you packed me for the week?” she asked with an annoyance in her tone. 

 

“Those are all the things that I’ve encouraged you to wear for years but you’ve kept them hidden from me. And come on give me some credit I remembered the Dodgers game and I packed your t-shirt and hat” he said in defense. 

 

He had a point. Pepper just sighed. 

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” she said. 

 

Pepper closed the door behind her and turned the water on and the water jets she loved so much. It wasn’t often she would have a chance to take a bath at Tony’s place but when she did she took full advantage. Pepper put one crutch against the wall and tried to unbutton her blazer with the arm not on crutches and she couldn’t keep her balance. She grabbed the crutch back so at least the height was balanced but it was too difficult to unbutton and balance. She was cursing the situation she was in right now. 

 

“Jarvis can you please tell Mr. Stark I need help,” she said in frustration. 

 

Tony appeared in the doorway suddenly. 

 

“What can I do for you Miss Potts?” 

 

“I need you to help me undress. I can’t balance on these things and undress myself. You’re the last person in the world I want to ask but you’re the only person here” 

 

Tony’s eyes filled up with hurt. 

 

“You don’t think that I’m capable of helping you as a friend and respecting you without making this a sexual thing? ” he asked. 

 

“Tony-”

 

Tony put his hand up to silence her as he slowly started to unbutton her blazer. Then he very gently unzipped the back of her pencil skirt and pulled it down to her hips only and let it slide the rest of the way on its own so he wouldn’t tempt himself. Then he began with the buttons on her top almost robotically not paying attention to anything but the buttons to keep control of himself. He slid the shirt gently off her shoulders and let it slip down. He was about to turn to leave when Pepper stopped him. 

 

“Tony I need help with the rest too” she said as she grabbed his hand. 

 

“Ok” he said as he stepped closer to her only adding to the tension between them. 

 

Tony moved closer to Pepper so he wouldn’t be able to see anything and he unsnapped the back of her bra and slowly started to slide the straps down and she used her free hand to hold the bra to her chest. She felt herself starting to slip and she reached for Tony with both hands letting her bra slip to the floor and her bare chest pressed against his soft t-shirt clad body. They stood there for a moment while he tried to steady Pepper and he tried so hard not to get aroused but his body had betrayed him. And it poked Pepper furiously. 

 

Pepper gasped for a moment out of shock. 

 

“I’m sorry. I was trying so hard not to look or think anything but then when you slipped and you pressed against me. It just happened. You’re not wearing a bra and-

 

Pepper reached up and touched his face gently. 

 

“It’s ok Tony. I know. You were being a complete gentlemen. I didn’t mean to do that. I slipped and you caught me. Any guy would react that way” she said quietly. 

 

Tony looked down at her and all he could think about was kissing her and continuing it down her neck and collarbone. He snapped himself out of it.

 

“I’m going to slide your underwear down just enough for them to slide down on their own ok” he said as he gently placed his hands on her hips and the warmth of his hands sent shocks through her. He slowly lowered her panties down below her hips willing himself so hard not to look. He felt them go over the curve of her ass and he squeezed his eyes shut until they were free and ready to fall to the ground. 

 

Pepper was naked in front of him but he was only looking at her eyes. The realization was sending wild fantasies through him. The longer she touched his arms and clung to his chest the harder it was for him to control himself. 

 

Pepper leaned her bad ankle against the wall and pulled Tony’s face down to hers. 

 

She pressed a kiss against her lips that was like an elongated peck on the cheek. She didn’t move her lips or open her mouth or use tongue. It was like she was just locked there. And then she broke away. 

 

“Thank you for being such a sweetie and a gentleman” she said as she let his face go. 

 

Tony was reeling  inside. He was so happy she had kissed him even if it was just a simple friendly thank you kiss. He needed to get out of the bathroom before he did something that was going to upset Pepper. 

 

“It’s no problem. Call me when you want to get out and I’ll help you get dressed” he said closing his eyes before he turned around so he wouldn’t disrespect Pepper.


	7. Jane Austen

Pepper had her laptop sprawled over her lap on Tony’s couch while he insisted that she elevate her ankle and had it propped up on a few pillows. 

R.I.C.E he kept insisting. Rest, ice, compression and elevate. He made her breakfast and was refreshing her water and helping her to the bathroom. He was waiting on her hand and foot. 

 

Pepper heard a lot of noise and then Tony was barreling up the stairs with something long and metal. 

 

Pepper got a glimpse of him in his tank top all sweaty and his biceps were rippling as he walked by. She put her laptop down on the coffee table for a moment. She was too distracted to work. 

 

Tony appeared before her glistening with sweat and Pepper felt herself unable to stop staring at his biceps. 

 

“So I made a bench for you for the bathroom so you can sit and undress and slide in. I mean I’m more than happy to keep dressing and undressing you but I just thought that you’d be more comfortable if I wasn't there” he said. 

 

“You were a perfect gentleman but thank you so much for the bench. I will give it a try” she said. 

 

“Ok I’m going to have a shower and then I’ll make us some lunch” he said as he smiled at her. 

 

Pepper sunk deeper into the couch and thought about Tony’s rippling muscles in the shower with the water trickling all over him. She reached down into her pants to touch herself and wondered if she’d be able to cum before he was finished. She was in a good rhythm when her phone rang. It was Trevor on FaceTime. 

 

_ Fuck. What should I do? Cum or answer the call?  _

 

Pepper was close and decided she was going to do both. She started to rub herself off vigorously and she could hear Tony walking around up there and the thought that he could walk in and catch her at any moment excited her. She felt it coming and she threw her hand over her mouth to hold back her cry of pleasure. She grabbed her purse and got hand sanitizer and a tissue to clean her hands and she sprayed some more perfume so Tony wouldn't know what she did. She grabbed her phone to FaceTime Trevor back. 

 

“Hey how are you feeling babe?” he asked. 

 

“Tony is taking great care of me. He has my leg elevated and wrapped. He makes me meals and helps me to the bathroom. He even made a bench for me so I can get undressed and slide into the bath easily. He’s being extra sweet” she said. 

 

“Well you look beautiful” he said. 

 

Pepper smiled. 

 

Tony came down the stairs just as he said that and he was angry. He didn’t care that she was on FaceTime he went right over to where she was and knelt down next to the couch. 

 

“What do you want for lunch? I can make or order whatever your heart desires?” he asked not even acknowledging Trevor. 

 

Pepper felt uncomfortable. She didn’t know how to answer that with Trevor watching. She didn’t want Trevor to see how things were with her and Tony. 

 

“I don’t know Tony. You know what I like. Surprise me” she said. 

 

“Ok” he said placing a kiss on her forehead and being sure to glare directly at Trevor when he got up to fix lunch. 

 

Pepper smiled uncomfortably. 

 

“How is your day going? How’s work?” she asked. 

 

“Better now that I can see you’re taken care of,” he said. 

 

“Honestly I’m not in that much pain. The worst part is that I’m immobile” she said. 

 

“I’m sure Tony has elevators and robots and stuff he can build you” he said with a bit of sarcasm. 

 

Pepper was taken aback for a moment by his dig at Tony. She was not ok with it. 

 

“Tony has lots of great inventions. Many of them are helpful and some even save lives” she said. 

 

“Come on Pep let me help you up. Lunch is ready” Tony said as he hoisted Pepper up gently while ignoring Trevor yet again. 

 

“Well I’ll talk to you later so you can have your lunch” he said. 

 

“Bye” Pepper said as she hung up. 

 

She steadied herself on Tony for a minute and grabbed her crutches. 

 

She hobbled into the kitchen and Tony helped her into the stool. 

 

He served her a toasted tuna sandwich with lettuce and some pickles and chips on the side with a glass of iced tea. 

 

“Tony this is wonderful. What have you done with the real Tony?” she asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

“You’ve been taking care of me for ten years. I think I can handle taking care of you for a week or two” he said putting another kiss on her head. 

 

Pepper couldn’t stop herself from smiling every time he did that. 

 

“Look it’s twelve thirty I let do a little bit of work but you’re done for the day. I want to hang out. I want to chat with you” he said. 

 

“Ok what are we going to do about the MIT-

 

“No Pep. I don’t want to talk about work or me. I want to talk about you” he said as he pointed at her. 

 

“Wha- you do?” she asked. 

 

She was really confused. 

 

“We don’t talk about these things usually. I don’t know what to say” she said trying to wrap her mind around Tony’s words. 

 

“Tell me everything. I want to know everything you love and don’t love” he said as he stared at her. 

 

“Tony I don’t want to bore you with that stuff” 

 

“Nothing about you is boring. Anything you have to say to me is important” he insisted. 

 

“Where is this all coming from?” she asked as she bit into the pickle.

 

“You’ve worked for me for ten years and I didn’t know you liked baseball and you have one dinner with what’s his name and he knows all about how much you love the Dodgers” 

 

“That’s because he was bringing up sports. That’s not really your thing” she said. 

 

“Ok it’s really your choice. Don’t tell me anything if you don’t want to. But I want you to know that I want to know. I care Pepper” he said quietly. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked. 

 

“Blue” she said. 

 

“Subconsciously I knew that because all your formal dresses turn up that color” he said as he smiled at her. 

 

“Favorite singer or band?” he asked. 

 

“Coldplay” she said. 

 

Tony was taking mental notes. He didn’t want to forget any details. 

 

The doorbell rang and there was a delivery of roses for Pepper. 

 

“These are for you” he said knowing they were from what’s his face and he wasn’t happy. 

 

Pepper took out the card.

 

_ Get well my sweet Pepper. These will come every hour for the next five hours.  _

_ Xoxo _

_ Trevor  _

 

“They’re from Flowers By The Hour. They are going to keep coming every hour until six o’clock. Trevor sent them” she said with that look of awe in her eyes. 

 

“What a guy” Tony said with heavy sarcasm as he put the flowers in the vase he already had set up and placed them on the counter. 

 

Pepper felt the sting of Tony’s words but she didn’t say anything. 

 

“I love seafood and swimming,” she said. 

 

“Pepper I’ve never once seen you use the pool. I have been trying to coerce you to use the pool for ten years” he said completely baffled. 

 

“That’s because you just want to see me in a bathing suit” 

 

“Back then yes but Pep I’ve changed. Now I want you to be happy and doing things that you love. I want to give you everything you deserve and like maybe 35% of the reason is to see you in a bathing suit” he said. 

 

Pepper felt her chest tighten. This Tony was even harder to resist. 

 

“What else?” he asked. 

 

“I love serial killer documentaries and Jane Austen” she continued. 

 

“Jane Austen I knew” he piped up. 

 

“I LOVE fashion. I almost went to fashion school. I used to have the best clothes in college and now it’s all work stuff so I can’t really express myself the way I’d like. I’ve even played around with some sketches” she said. 

 

“Why didn’t you pursue fashion school? You have a great eye for style. I want to see those sketches” he said. 

 

Pepper blushed. 

 

“It was a really stupid reason. I’m embarrassed” she said. 

 

“Come on, it can’t be more embarrassing than the things you’ve caught me doing” he offered. 

 

“Well I was always good at Math and I didn’t want to separate from my high school boyfriend. He was my first love so I went to school with him and it was awful. We broke up after the first semester. By then everyone at FIT would be way ahead of me so I just stayed put. And I started at Stark Industries and you saved me from a lackluster job of crunching numbers all day” she said. 

 

“Pepper you should do this fashion thing. I can be the investor of the Pepper Potts line of panties” he teased. 

 

“Tony I wouldn’t be designing panties and when would I have time. My job is to look after you and keep you on task” she reminded him. 

 

“Let's go back on the couch and watch a movie or something. You want wine?” he asked. 

 

“Ok to the movie but no wine” she said 

 

“Why not?” he asked. 

 

“Because you’re extra flirty when you drink and I’m at a disadvantage right now” she said looking him directly in the eye. 

 

“Then I should definitely have some wine,” he said. 

 

“No”

 

“I have the perfect idea of what we can watch. Pride & Prejudice & Zombies. This way you’ll get your Jane Austen love story fix and there is some more manly stuff for me” 

 

“Ok” Pepper said with a laugh. 

 

“No argument?” he asked. 

 

“No it sounds great. Put it on” she said. 

 

Pepper couldn’t stop laughing at Tony’s commentary during the movie. She couldn’t remember a time she ever had fun with Tony like this that didn’t involve work. They just relaxed and laughed and ate and drank and he wasn’t bored. She leaned back to snuggle into him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

 

Tony was finally feeling better about the situation. He felt much closer and more connected to Pepper and he was going to continue this while he had her here. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Home Run

Pepper was finishing up her makeup in Tony’s guest bathroom when she heard Jarvis alert Tony that a guest was approaching. It was Trevor and Pepper felt her heart jump at the thought of it. She was excited to get out and get fresh air after being cooped up all week with Tony. But she couldn’t get the fun she had with Tony out of her mind or her burning desire to hump him on the couch. 

 

_ Tony bad, Trevor good. Tony is the forbidden fruit that literally makes me feel as if my entire body was on fire if he so much as grazes against me. He’s also my boss. And he’s a reckless, irresponsible, self-entitled, genius lunatic playboy billionaire but not so much anymore. This new Tony seems different. He hasn’t had any female visitors since before Afghanistan. He’s responsible. He’s trying to be better to the people he cares about, especially me. Trevor is handsome, successful, smart, funny and playful.  He’s a gentleman. He’s a typical businessman boyfriend, not that we are their yet. He makes me feel so special. It’s been ages since I’ve had a guy pay attention to me and court me the right way. Could Tony be right? Am I smitten? Will I sleep with him? This is not a competition. Tony is out of the question.  _

 

Tony opened the door to let Trevor in. Trevor extended his hand for a shake but Tony only glared at him. 

 

“Pepper is still hurt. In case you’re thinking of getting handsy with her I’d suggest you get it out of your mind. I want her to be returned to me in the same condition she left in or you will regret it” he warned him. 

 

“You don’t own her and just an FYI she wants it. I can smell the pheromones coming off of her” he said getting in Tony’s face. 

 

Tony balled his fists up and glared at him. 

 

“I won’t let you take her from me” Tony warned. 

 

“I’d like to see you try and stop me” Trevor said. 

 

“You know you’ve been a professional acquaintance of Pepper’s for like three years how come you just now have sudden interest?” Tony asked. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing. She’s been your PA for ten years and you’re just now taking a sudden interest” 

 

“I’m not-…..” 

 

Tony didn’t finish his sentence when he saw Pepper on top of the stairs. 

 

“Hi gorgeous” Trevor said. 

 

Tony watched her face light up when he said that and it hurt him deep in his soul. He wanted more than anything for her to look at him that way. 

 

_ Why am I taking a sudden interest in Pepper?  Could I be in love with her? I know that I care for her deeply and I want to be with her and her exclusively but could it really be love? I hadn’t thought about that. It wouldn’t matter to her if I loved her because she can’t get passed the fact that I’m her boss.  _

 

“I’ll see you later Pep. Call me if you need anything” Tony said to her as he hugged her. 

 

“I think I’m capable of taking care of her” Trevor said with a sneer. 

 

Tony ignored that and watched them walk out. As soon as they were gone he punched a hole in the wall. He reeled in pain for a moment and his knuckles were bleeding. He hurried down to have Dum-E patch him up. im up.

 

Trevor helped Pepper into her seat. They were in the outfield but they were field level and they were better seats than she ever had before. He tucked her crutches away and he put her soda in the drink holder and handed her her pretzel.

 

“This is so exciting. I haven’t been to a game since my grandfather died last year,” she said.

 

“I didn't realize that your grandfather died so recently. I’m so sorry” he said rubbing her back gently.

 

“No it’s ok. He got to see Matt Kemp play once before he died. Matt Kemp was his favorite recent player. He’s my favorite player too” she said as she ripped off a piece of pretzel to eat. 

 

“You know how rare it is to find a woman who’s smart and sexy and likes baseball?” he asked. 

 

He was actually starting to like Pepper. He was going to cash in on the bet for sure but afterwards he wasn’t sure he was going to run away so quickly. He might just stick around. 

 

“I can’t remember a time in my life when I didn’t love baseball” 

 

He leaned in to kiss her and Pepper felt a heat run through her. She returned the kiss with the same passion. 

 

Tony was miserable while he was working on the updates to Butterfingers. Not even tech could make him feel better. He had the same coil in his hand for the last ten minutes. He was about to give up when Jarvis informed him Colonel Rhodes and Happy we’re approaching. He put everything down and went to wash his hands and pour a scotch just as Rhodes punched his code in the door and they walked in. 

 

“I have a Friday night off and I miss my bestie” Rhodes said holding up a twelve pack of beers and Happy held up a Burger King bag. 

 

“Thought we could put the Dodgers game on or maybe play Mario Kart” Happy said. 

 

“I don’t want to see the game” he said. 

 

“That’s a lie” Rhodey said. 

 

“That guy took Pepper to the game” Happy said. 

 

“What’s his motive? He’s been a professional acquaintance for years and all of a sudden he’s into Pepper? Why? Besides the obvious that she’s beautiful and smart and funny. What is he trying to get out of this?” Tony said sounding insanely stressed. 

 

“What’s his name again?” Rhodes asked. 

 

“Troy or Trey or something with a T. He works in clean energy” Tony said. 

 

“It’s Trevor Mooreland” Happy said as he piped in. 

 

“I got his name when he came to the office and insisted on taking Pepper out for lunch” 

 

“I think one of the guys on the base hangs out with him. I’ll see if I can find anything out” Rhodes said. 

 

“Can we put the game on mute in the background so I can peek at the score?” Happy asked. 

 

“You know what let’s put it on. What are the chances we’re going to see Pepper?” Tony said as Jarvis put on the Dodgers game. 

 

“The probability of you seeing Miss Potts on the television is one in ten thousand” Jarvis offered. 

 

Tony grabbed one of Rhodey’s beers and popped it open and he reached for a burger from the bag Happy bought. 

 

It was the fifth inning and the score was still zero zero. Matt Kemp was up to the plate with two men on and two outs. Pepper was so tense she squeezed Trevor’s hand. The count was now two and two and he hit the ball deep into left field and the moment Pepper realized it was going to be a home run she tried to stand up on instinct grabbed Trevor for balance. He grabbed for her crutches quickly and the ball was rapidly heading into their section. Pepper was clapping and cheering and then it all happened so quickly and she turned to Trevor and began to cry. 

 

Happy nearly spit his drink out and yelled at the screen. 

 

“That’s Pepper” he said interrupting Tony and Rhodey’s conversation. 

 

Tony and Rhodey both turned to look at the scene in front of them. Matt Kemp hit a three run homer directly into Pepper’s section and when it got closer Trevor jumped up and into the aisle and slammed over the arm railing in the middle of the stairs and landed not so gracefully on his back but he had caught the ball. They watched as Pepper hobbled over to him and looked down at him. 

 

“Oh my God. Are you ok? Please be ok” Pepper said as he looked over him. 

 

“I’m fine” he said slowly sitting up while the ushers were hurrying down to assist him. 

 

“You scared me to death” she said. 

 

“I wanted to get this for you” he said handing her the baseball. 

 

Everyone in their section was watching. 

 

Pepper grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her and starting kissing him fiercely and everyone in their section started erupting in cheers and applause. 

 

Tony and Rhodey and Happy just watched in disbelief as they showed his catch over and over again. Then they showed them again while they helped him up and Pepper had the ball. And her smile was unlike one he’s ever seen before. 

 

“I got nothing” Tony said. 

 

“Don’t feel so bad Tones. I can’t imagine this thing with this guy is gonna be a long lived thing” Rhodes said. 

 

“What is she falls in love with him?” 

 

Rhodey and Happy didn’t know what to say. They never seen Tony this distressed before. 

 

“I should have kissed her when she leaned in. I was shocked and I panicked and now look what’s happening. I’m losing Pepper. We had a great day yesterday. We hung out and talked about her and now this guy is diving and catching balls and Pepper is smitten. Do you see the way she looks at him?” Tony said in frustration. 

 

“Did you do what I said? Did you kiss her? It’s not too late to get in the game” Rhodes said. 

 

“Yeah boss we’d much rather see Pepper with you than this jerk” Happy added. 

 

Pepper laced her fingers in Trevor’s as they enjoyed some ice cream at the top of the stairs and away from the field. The Dodgers won 6-2 and he was still icing his back. 

 

“You want me to stay tonight and take care of you?” she offered. 

 

“Nah I’m ok. If and when the time comes for you to stay over I want to be in tip top shape” he said as he brushed her cheek. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that just to catch the ball for me” she said. 

 

“Well after the story you told me about your grandfather and how much you love them I had to try. I didn’t think I’d actually catch it” 

 

“You’re amazing,” she said. 

 

“So are you” he said as they began heading to the elevators so Pepper didn’t have to use the stairs. 

 

They got to Stark Mansion and Pepper used her hand print to open the door quietly. Trevor helped her inside and he lingered in the doorway for a moment and they kissed goodbye. Neither of them saw Tony standing in front of his mini bar with a drink in his hand watching them. 

 

Pepper kissed him more passionately and placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in deeper. It was turning into a full on makeout and Pepper had to stop herself and break away. 

 

“I had a great time with you. I’ll call you. Bye babe” he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

 

She closed the door and when she turned around Tony was standing there most likely with a scotch and he scared her half to death. 

 

“This isn’t a sex motel” he sorta joked. 

 

“Excuse me?” Pepper said kind of angry. 

 

“You could have done your kissing outside and not inside my foyer” Tony said with a sarcastic tone. 

 

“You could have not spied on me” she said angrily. 

 

“Take it easy. It was a joke Pepper” Tony said desperate for her not to leave him. 

 

“Was it though?” she said spinning around on her crutches and getting close to his face with a smirk. 

 

“Yes” he lied. 

 

“Hmmm” she said. 

 

“Saw you on tv. That was some catch. Is he ok?” Tony asked pretending to care. 

 

“Yeah he’s ok. Tony it was just amazing. Matt Kemp is my favorite player and he was my grandfather's favorite player too before he died last year. That’s why he tried so hard to get the ball for me” she said. 

 

“That’s great Pep. You need help getting upstairs?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah that would be great,” she said. 

 

Pepper was expecting him to put his arm around her and help her walk when suddenly he was lifting her in his arms and carrying her upstairs like a bride. 

 

“Tony we could have walked and taken the elevator” she said. 

 

“But that wouldn’t be as fun” he said with a wink. 

 

Pepper looked up at Tony and she was melting. No matter how much she liked Trevor her attraction and fantasies towards Tony would not go away. The unresolved sexual tension was getting worse by the day. 

 

_ I really wish I could use my Sybian. Maybe I can sneak away for part of the day one day this week she thought.  _

 

Tony laid her down in the bed and he turned to leave. 

 

“Tony?” Pepper asked. 

 

He turned back around to face her. 

 

“Yes?” he asked. 

 

“Thank you for being my knight in shining armor” she said. 

 

“Pep this is nothing. I would die for you you know that” he said. 

 

Pepper was shook by his words. She locked eyes with him and she felt her eyes get misty. 

 

“Hey Pep don’t cry. I’m sorry” he said as he sat in the bed next to her. 

 

She sat up to hug him. 

 

“Please don’t ever say anything like that again. After Afghanistan I don’t think I could bear that. I almost lost you” she said clinging to him. 

 

“Pep it’s ok. I’m sorry I said that” he said. 

 

Pep pulled away and wiped at her eyes. 

 

“Look Pep I know you’re seeing what’s his name and you have the thing with Jillian which is so hot and perfectly ok with me but ever since I came back things are different and one day we’re going to have to address this unresolved thing between us” he said as he took her hand. 

 

Pepper didn’t know what to say. She was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Jillian. 

 

“No” Tony said taking the phone. 

 

“I’m tired of getting interrupted every time I want to talk to you about something important. When I want to talk about us” he said. 

 

Pepper continued to look at him. She didn’t know what to do. 

 

“I don’t know what to say Tony. You’re still my boss and I don’t plan on leaving my job anytime soon” she said avoiding his eyes. . 

 

“Its a shame that something so insignificant bothers you that much. Goodnight Pep” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

 

Pepper wanted to respond but Tony was already gone. 

 

Pep let her head drop back on the pillow. Her brain was being pulled in different directions. One part was thinking about Jillian and that if they make up maybe they should cancel their arrangement and we friends. The middle part of her brain was thinking about Trevor and what he had done for her. She really wanted to keep seeing him. And the third part of her brain was having hot sweaty sex with Tony all over the house. They were doing it in every room, against the walls, on the counter, on the stairs, in the shower, even outside. She squeezed her eyes shut quickly even though she knew sleep probably wouldn’t come. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Independence Day

Pepper was finally well enough to go back home and she was relieved. Her fantasies about Tony were overwhelming to her and she needed space away from him to deal with the pent up frustration. She was lying  on her bed face down. She had collapsed after using her Sybian. It was really good and well worth the money and she felt much better but it wasn’t Tony. She was still on her bed naked and she looked at the clock. It said 1:15 p.m. and Tony would be here to pick her up in 30 minutes. They were going to Rhodey’s party and even though she had convinced him that she was ok to go home he still didn’t want her driving on her bad ankle for awhile. She dragged herself into the shower. Pepper let the water wash over her and avoided getting her hair wet. She ran the soap over her body and closed her eyes. She imagined it was Tony washing her everywhere and she felt heat spreading over her body. 

 

_ It’s only going to get worse when you actually see him  _ she thought. 

 

She turned the water to ice cold and shocked herself into not being horny and she hopped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She heard the doorbell and peeked out the window and saw Tony’s car. She quickly grabbed her silk robe and threw it on and opened the door. 

 

“You’re early. I’m not ready” she said hurrying back into her room. 

 

“Do you wear those tiny robes every day?” he asked. 

 

Pepper gave him a look and dressed quickly. She grabbed her bag with her bathing suit and other things she might need. 

 

Tony smirked at her when she came out and she smiled. 

 

“Let’s go Stark” she teased as she followed him out to the Audi. 

 

….

 

Tony was in the best mood when he got to Rhodey’s house. He was going to have a fun time with Pepper at this party with no interruptions from what’s his name since he was getting on a six hour flight. 

 

“Hey Sourpatch” he said as he shook his hand. 

 

“Tones, Pepper” he said acknowledging them both. 

 

Pepper found a seat outside on a patio chair and Tony sat in the one next to her. The rest of Rhodey’s guests began to arrive and Pepper got up to mingle with some of the females. 

 

“How’s it going? You seem to be in a better mood” Rhodes asked Tony. 

 

“Well I told her that one of these days we are going to have to talk about this unresolved thing between us and her phone rang and I said I’m tired of getting interrupted every time I want to talk about us and she gave me the speech about me being her boss. Which sucks but what’s his name won’t be here today. He is flying somewhere so Pepper is mine” he said. 

 

“You wanna play beer pong like the college days?” Rhodes asked. 

 

“I’ll wipe the floor with you” Tony said with a laugh. 

 

“Find a partner” 

 

Tony approached Pepper who was chatting with a woman he didn’t know and he felt bad interrupting. 

 

“Hey Pep I’m sorry to interrupt but Rhodey and I are about to face off in beer pong and I need a partner” he said giving her his signature grin. 

 

“Ask Happy” she said

 

“Rhodey already grabbed him as his partner. I need you. It has to be you” he said. 

 

Pepper looked at him and shrugged. 

 

“Sure why not?” she said as she followed him. 

 

Rhodey had all the cups set up with water and they had separate beers as requested by Pepper since it was much more sanitary. Tony would square off against Rhodey and Pepper would face Happy. 

 

“You have to sink the cups. No bouncing in” Rhodes said. 

 

Tony nodded and took his first shot which he missed. Rhodes went second and sank his cup easily. 

 

“Come on Pep we need this” Tony said. 

 

Pepper eyed the cups in front of her and tossed it gently and sunk the cup directly in front. 

 

Tony high fived her and Happy also sunk a cup. They were now one behind. 

 

Tony and Pepper both sunk cups and Rhodes missed now making it a tie game. The game continued until they were at three cups each. 

 

“Pep you’re amazing at this. You haven’t missed a single shot” Tony said. 

 

She smiled at him and she was definitely feeling the effects of the beer. 

 

“I’d like a rerack please. Can you please make them a stoplight?” Rhodey requested. 

 

“See I told you he’d be a diva” Tony said as Pepper realigned the cups. 

 

Rhodes sank a cup and so did Pepper. Happy and Tony both missed. 

 

“You’re killing me Stark” she teased. 

 

“I’m sorry. I get distracted by how gorgeous you are” Pepper felt her face flush since they now had spectators around them. 

 

They were down to a cup each and Tony sunk the final cup and when Rhodes had a chance at redemption he missed miserably. Tony and Pepper high fived while they reracked for the next game and refilled their beers. 

 

“We really do make a great team Pep. I’m useless without you” he said. 

 

Pepper just smiled at him and they changed the order. Happy went first and sunk a cup and Pepper followed with the same result. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she was drinking voluntarily since she hasn’t missed a single cup yet. She watched Tony and her eyes were drawn to his very well defined arm muscles. She imagined him knocking all the beers off the table and bending her over and pulling on her ponytail while he fucked her. 

 

She was a little fuzzy during her turn but she still sunk the cup. She lost track of how rounds they’d gone when Tony informed her that they won two out of three. He was also getting quite inebriated. 

 

Tony wandered over to the bar to help himself to some scotch and Pepper followed him. She looked at the choices in front of her. She was having a good time and she wanted to get drunk. She didn’t care about the hangover she’d wake up with. She grabbed the southern comfort and two small glasses and poured the equivalent of a shot into each and passed one to Tony. 

 

They took their shots together and Pepper grabbed another beer before flopping down in a seat.

 

“We should probably eat” Tony said.

 

Pepper nodded. 

 

After eating a many salads, macaroni and burgers they both sat on the patio chairs next to each other stuffed and drunk. 

 

“You gonna go swimming?” Tony asked as he eyed her up from behind his sunglasses. 

 

“Maybe if I get too hot,”she said. 

 

“We’re playing cornhole. You guys wanna take winner?” Rhodes said. 

 

Tony looked at Pep and she nodded. 

 

“Ok” Tony said. 

 

Tony was staring at Pepper’s beautiful long legs and he imagined them wrapped around him while he pulled her into his lap on the patio chair. 

 

“We should take a dip. What do you think?” Pepper asked as she started to unbutton her shirt a few buttons. 

 

“Let’s go” he said as he pulled off his tank top. 

 

“Let me go change into my suit” she said as she slipped away. 

 

Pepper was in the bathroom clumsily changing into her swimsuit. The food had helped some of the intoxication because she was still definitely buzzed but she wanted to stay buzzed so on her way out to the pool she poured herself a generous glass of wine and sipped at it as she walked. She was headed straight for the pool when Tony stopped her. 

 

“Look at you gorgeous. This is what you’ve been hiding from me all these years. So not fair” he said. 

 

“Tony you’ve been with lots of woman way more beautiful than me. It’s not a big deal” Pepper said as she tried to avoid looking at his beautifully sculpted abs. 

 

“Not true. You’re more beautiful than any woman I’ve been with” 

 

Pepper sipped her wine to avoid the awkwardness. 

 

“It’s hot. Let’s go cool off” she said as she stepped into the water. 

 

Tony slipped in after her and immediately dunked under. It was so easy for men. They didn’t need to worry about their hair or makeup and they could just dunk. 

 

“If you could go anywhere in the world where would you want to go?” Tony asked Pepper. 

 

“Romania” she said. 

 

“Why haven’t you gone? You can certainly afford it” he asked as he swam over to her and met her on the side of the pool. 

 

“Well I don’t really have the time. Anytime I want to take a vacation it’s never a good time to go” she said. 

 

“We’ll go you and me. What do you say?” he asked. 

 

“Tony we can't just up and go to Romania. There is too much going on at Stark Industries and that’s not really appropriate since I’m seeing Trevor” she said. 

 

“Tell him it’s a business trip” Tony said. 

 

“First of all he’s a businessman himself and he’s on top of current events he’s not an idiot and second of all, I'm not going to lie to my boyfriend,” she said. 

 

“So he’s your boyfriend now? That was fast. You sleep with him?” Tony asked. 

 

“Not that it’s any of your business but no I haven’t” she said. 

 

“We’re ready for you guys” Rhodey said from the side of the pool. 

Tony and Pepper won their game of cornhole and half of the people at the party had gone for the night. There was only like six people left at the party and Tony had disappeared somewhere with his scotch. Pepper was on her third generous glass of wine and her buzz was back in full swing. She went inside to look for Tony and couldn’t find him anywhere. She went back outside and followed a path off to the side and there was a wooden deck with steps. She followed it all the way up and there was lots of pieces of wood and tools and a tarp strewn about. She saw another path off to the right and there was Tony in the hot tub with his scotch. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

 

“You should come and join me and I’ll tell you,” he said. 

 

Pepper didn’t argue. She slipped into the warm water of the hot tub. 

 

“I wanted some privacy and I knew no one would come up here because Rhodes is renovating” he said cheekily. 

 

“This is so private. You can’t even see this from down below” she said. 

 

“I know,” he said as he slid over directly next to her. 

 

Pepper was feeling heat spread over her that wasn’t coming from the hot water. She reached for her wine glass and downed about half of it. 

 

She finally felt like she had no inhibitions. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed closer to him nearly sitting on his lap. 

 

The buzz from the wine gave her courage to say things she had been keeping in so long. 

 

“You know Tony what you saw between me and Jillian and the Sybian I ordered is all for a reason” she whispered as she brushed his hair back off his forehead. 

 

“Because you’re horny? he asked shooting an eyebrow up at her. 

 

Pepper sipped her wine and tried to focus through her tipsiness. She was on a mission and she had to do this while she had the liquid courage. She slid into his lap now and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

“Not just horny Tony, horny for you” she said as she pressed her lips against his. 

 

He responded by kissing her back harder and she closed her eyes while her whole body was getting enveloped in heat. She felt Tony undo her bathing suit top and his lips were enveloped around her nipple sucking it and making sure to play with the other one with his free hand. She was waiting for her day dream to end and then she realized that it wasn’t a day dream and it was happening for real. She moaned in response and let her head hang back. 

 

“Lets go insi” he slurred as he snapped her suit back on. 

 

They snuck down from the hot tub and looked to see if anyone was around when they reached the ground. The same four people that were left were sitting around talking and laughing. They snuck in through the back door and Tony lead Pepper up to a guest room and shut the door behind him.  She was still tipsy and he was too. Her took her bathing suit top off again and pushed her down on the bed and continued his assault on her nipples. Pepper was squirming beneath him and moaning from the pleasure. She felt fire all over her body. Her clit was throbbing in response to Tony sucking on her nipples. She was so wet. 

 

“I wan tto Fck” she slurred. 

 

Tony was really regretting all the whiskey he had drank. There was no way he’d be able to keep an erection with whiskey dick and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. 

 

“To muchhh wisssskey” he said as he slid his hand down her pants and started to rub her off. He slid his hand back and forth over her clit while he took her nipple into his mouth again and he did it over and over until Pepper had a loud orgasm. 

 

Afterwards they lay their drunkenly kissing until they fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Going All The Way

It was Monday morning and Pepper was desperately trying to forget the morning after Rhodey’s party. She woke up with Tony and she was topless with only a bathing suit bottom. As soon as she opened her eyes it all came back to her. The hottub, the kiss, the feeling of his lips on her nipples, his soft hands rubbing her off. She really couldn’t believe that they had done those things. She really thought it was another one of her daydreams. She slipped out the next morning while he was still asleep and she made a quick stop at home to get some clothes and then she spent Sunday night at Jillian’s in case Tony decided to show up at her house. She was not ready to talk about it. She thought about what her story was going to be. She was going to tell Tony that when she woke up and she was topless in the bed with him even though she doesn’t remember anything she panicked and she was so embarrassed. She entered the mansion and Tony was waiting for her. She looked at him and then looked away. She was mortified.

 

“Mr. Stark I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry. It was unprofessional of me and if you want to fire me I totally understand” 

 

“I don’t want to fire you. I want to talk about what happened,” he exclaimed.

 

“Tony the last thing I remember is finding you in the hottub where Rhodey was doing his renovations. I’m not sure I want to know. I’m in a relationship and if something happened between us then it was a horrible mistake” she said with a panic in her voice.

 

Tony wanted to push the issue. He wanted to see if she was lying and he wanted to tell her that she was the one who initiated the whole thing. But he could see the clear distress on her face and the panic in her voice and he decided to just let it go. He couldn’t risk screwing this up and he was already at a disadvantage.

 

“Ok” was all he could muster. 

 

They rode to the office in silence and Pepper could still feel the suction of his lips on her nipples and it was becoming increasingly bothersome. She felt her body temperature rising and she took off her blazer. She didn’t care that Tony could see her in her silk camisole. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just really hot in here” she said fanning herself. 

 

“That’s because you’re in here” he said. 

 

Tony was so upset he wanted to keep quiet but this was Pepper and he just couldn’t. 

 

“You really don’t remember anything from Saturday? It was really quite marvelous” he said smiling at her. 

 

“No I don’t. All I know is that I drank waaaayyyyyy too much” she said. 

 

“You get very honest when you drink Pep” 

 

“Tony I don’t want to know what happened. Can we leave it at that?” she asked as visions of him with his hand down her pants re-entered her mind.

 

She needed to somehow forget and then as if he read her mind her phone went off. It was Trevor sending a text. 

 

_ Hope you had a great weekend. Have dinner with me tonight at my place  _

 

Pepper looked at the phone thoughtfully and it was a no brainer. 

 

_ I would love to have dinner at your place. I missed you. Welcome home.  _

 

Tony was watching her intently. Pepper smiled really big. 

 

“I have a date tonight” she said smiling. 

 

Tony felt his insides twisting. 

 

“Are you going to tell him how you made the first move when you kissed me? And how you let me take your top off and annihilate your nipples and how I rubbed you off. And how you wanted to have sex and the only reason we didn’t was because I had too much whiskey” he said. 

 

Pepper was burning red from the heat of the memory and her anger. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. She was ready to blow up.

 

“I already told you I was too drunk. I didn’t know what I was doing” she said angrily. 

 

“People are most honest when they’re drunk. You told me Jillian and your Sybian machine were because you were horny for me. You being drunk doesn’t change the fact that you want me” he said. 

 

Pepper was livid. 

 

“How dare you? I’m done with this conversation” Pepper said trying to find her earbuds. 

 

“Avoiding it isn’t going to make it go away” he pressed. 

 

“You know you can be a real jerk sometimes” Pepper said with tears in her eyes just as they pulled up to the office. 

 

Pepper opened the door and ran inside quickly. She picked up the pace to put lots of distance between her and Tony. She took the elevator and went to the office quickly. She was on the computer typing furiously and grabbing for papers frantically. She only had about an hour worth of work and she wanted to be done with it so she could work remotely. She looked at the time and she had a call coming in. She was thankful for that call just as Tony walked in. 

 

She sat there in the chair and listened to the person on the other end babble on and on. She periodically took notes while avoiding Tony who was still patiently waiting for Pepper to be free. When she finally hung up and faced him her eyes were red and puffy. 

 

“Pep I’m sorry. You’re 100 percent right. I won’t bring it up again” he said feeling defeated. 

 

“Tony I’m really upset about this. We’re ok but I need time” Pepper said. 

 

Tony nodded with sadness in his eyes. 

 

…..,

 

Pepper spent the rest of the day thinking over everything that happened with Tony. The situation had gotten way out of hand. This is why she needed to stop spending so much free time with Tony. She was going to focus on her relationship with Trevor. No more lingering around at Tony’s place when she had no work to do. She was going to find work and spend time at the office. This was giving Tony a false sense of hope about what their relationship really was. She had lust for Tony and she was going to flush it out. 

  
  


Trevor picked her up at seven pm sharp and Pepper was relieved to see him. 

 

“You look great,” he said as he drank her in and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“Thanks” Pepper said. 

 

She wore an olive green silk dress and nude strappy heels. She avoided blue since she knew how much Tony loved her in blue. 

 

“I have been busy. I’ve been preparing quite a meal. Cooking is a side hobby of mine” he said once they reached his home. 

 

His home was expensive and modern. It was impressive but not quite as impressive as Tony’s. 

 

“Would you like some wine?” he asked. 

 

Pepper nodded. 

 

“Make yourself at home. I just need to finish a few last minute things before we eat” he said. 

 

Pepper saw down on the couch and admired the architecture. She sunk into the cushions and cleared her mind of Tony completely. She looked over at Trevor and tried to work through the feelings she was having for him. 

 

_ He’s kind, intelligent and funny. He goes out of his way to do things for me and cares about my feelings. He doesn’t invade my privacy or smother me. He gives me space. He’s handsome. He’s a great kisser. He courted me. He hasn’t tried to push me into bed. I think….I love him, Pepper thought.  _

 

“ Dinner is served. Black bean enchiladas with pumpkin” he said as he opened the lid to one of his glass trays. 

 

“That sounds simply delightful” she said. 

 

……

 

Pepper lay still in the bed with Trevor and she still couldn’t calm her heart. She had done it. She had slept with Trevor for the first time and it felt really good. She felt mostly satisfied for the first time in awhile as long as she didn’t have to look at Tony who she constantly fantasizes about. She wasn’t thinking about Tony in this moment at all. She felt euphoric from the orgasms he gave her and he lay in bed caressing her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

“You’re amazing Pepper. And there is no way I’m going to be able to let you go ever” he said. 

 

“Good” she said as she nuzzled him and they went to sleep. 


	11. Unmistakable Glow

Tony saw Trevor’s car pull up in front of his house and he felt his heart sink. He was hoping that the truth wasn’t the truth he knew inside and then he saw her get out of the car with a glow like no other and he knew it was true. His worst fear was confirmed. He watched as she smiled at Trevor and their lips lingered way too long. They lingered as if neither of them wanted to seperate from the other. 

 

Pepper approached the door and Tony opened it before she could punch her code in. 

 

“Slumber party?” he asked. 

 

Pepper felt herself flush. 

 

“That’s none of your business Tony” she said. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I can tell. You have a glow that’s unmistakable” he said. 

 

Pepper blushed again and found a seat on his couch where she fired up her laptop. She was in such a good mood there was no way Tony could get on her nerves. 

She threw herself into her work happily answering emails and answering calls and making and canceling appointments. She didn’t realize she was smiling to herself the whole time. Tony took notice and he felt pain inside he had not experienced before. He was heading down to work on some projects and Pepper hadn’t even looked up or noticed. He lingered at the stairs for an extra minute because her phone was ringing and he loved hearing her argue with anyone about his schedule but it hadn’t been about work. The call was personal and all he heard was the words. 

 

_ I’m in love with Trevor  _ come out of her mouth and he retreated down to his workshop. 

  
  


Tony came upstairs after awhile and she could hear him in the kitchen fumbling through cabinets. Pepper came in to see what the noise was all about. 

 

“I just need some FUCKING tylenol” he said angrily as he slammed a cabinet. 

 

Pepper opened up one of his drawers and handed him the bottle. 

 

“You look pale. Are you sure that it’s just a headache?” she asked as she touched his face and brushed his hair back off his forehead. 

 

Tony felt his insides starting to turn to jelly from Pepper’s touch. 

 

He grabbed her hand delicately and transferred the jelly feeling to her.

 

“I’m ok” he said as he went back to his workshop. 

 

Pepper went back to her work and she couldn’t help but feel that Tony was acting even more strange than usual. 

 

_ What is going on in your head Tony?  _

 

About a half an hour later Tony made up his mind about several things. 

 

Tony didn’t even want to work on anything. He wanted a scotch and pizza and mindless television. He was sprawled across the couch in his underwear with the pizza boxes next to him. He was on his third episode of Celebrity Wife Swap when the thoughts of Pepper and the pain in his chest were finally starting to subside and she walked in the room. 

 

_ Perfect he thought.  _

 

She appeared in the entrance to the living room. She came and sat down next to him on the couch and tried to get him to look at her. He knew she was. He could feel it but he refused to look at her. 

 

“Hey Pep” he said to acknowledge her but still didn’t look at her. 

 

“What are you doing? You’re not in your workshop? You’re in your underwear” she said asked quite shocked. 

 

“I just wanted to watch mindless tv and eat pizza. Have you ever watched celebrity wife swap? It’s great” he said quietly. 

 

He left out the part about being on his fourth scotch. 

 

Pepper was really concerned. Tony never wasted time doing things like this. He was literally always working which is why she was always working. 

 

“No I haven’t. I don’t have time to watch TV, ``'' she said. 

 

“Actually I don’t want to do anything anymore,” he said.

 

He always gets too emotional after his third drink.  

 

“Tony maybe you should talk to someone. You’re obviously going through something” she said taking his hand. 

 

The feeling of the soft skin of her hand on his rough hand shocked his and woke up his whole hand and arm. 

 

“You know Pepper when I was in the cave the man who saved my life Yinsen he called me the man who had everything and nothing. He’s right. What am I even doing here? Why am I doing any of this? If you want the company it’s yours. I’m allowed to pick my own successor and you’re the one who does all the work anyway. I want you to be CEO and I just want to be left alone. Set up the paperwork” he said as he got up to go to his mini bar for a refill. 

 

_ She doesn’t see who I’ve become so there’s no point in proving to the world I’m different. Pepper is the only person who matters.  _

 

“Tony wait this is insane. Why? What’s going on with you?” she asked as she got up frantically to follow him. 

 

“You ever feel like someone’s talking to you and they just don’t stop. You can’t get a word in. That’s how it is now. I did this to myself. I have no credibility. Besides now you can have whatever you want. You can run the company and have a boyfriend and get married and have babies and whatever it is you want. I won’t monopolize your time anymore with my ridiculous requests at weird hours of the night. You can have a normal nine to five schedule and your free time. I just feel like either you working for me would put a strain on you and what’s his name or you spending time with him would put a strain on our working relationship. So I’m doing the responsible thing. You’ve taken care of me for so long. It’s my turn to take care of you” Tony said as he took a swig. 

 

“How many of those have you had?” she said worriedly. 

 

“None of your business” he said. 

 

“Why are you being a jerk? You’re pushing me away because of whatever you’re going through without actually talking to anyone. This isn’t you Tony” she said as tears started to fill her eyes. 

 

“Yes it is. I've always been like this. You know it better than anyone. Just go home. Please don’t fight me on my last request before you don’t work for me anymore” he said with a nasty tone. 

 

Pepper was hurt. She felt the hot tears burning her eyes and she stormed out and didn’t look back. 

 

“She thinks I was being a jerk huh? Jarvis please deactivate Pepper’s access from her fingerprint” he said as he started grabbing any pictures he had of him and Pepper and taking them down. 

 

He looked around to reach for anything that reminded him of Pepper which was going to be hard. She had picked out the majority of his wardrobe and decorated his house. She even had foods here that she liked. He threw the food in the garbage and put everything else in a giant black garbage bag. 

 

“Jarvis call the interns and find me one who can buy me some new suits in the appropriate sizes,” he said as he tossed the garbage bag of all things Pepper into the back of the closet in the guest room. 

 

“Sir one of them can be here in thirty minutes” the A.I. replied. 

 

“Great” he said as he went back down to his place on the couch. 

 

“Jarvis is the intern a woman?” 

 

“Yes that’s what I thought you’d prefer” 

 

“Call her and tell her not to wear heels. I don’t want to hear the click of high heels anywhere in my house anymore” he stated. 

 

Tony drank another scotch and he was up to eight when the doorbell rang and the intern walked in. He eyed her up and down and he was pissed that he had started drinking. He wanted to sleep with her but he was too drunk to hold any kind of erection. 

 

“Hey doll come here” he said patting a space on the couch next to him. 

 

The intern walked over cautiously and sat down. 

 

“Normally we’d be naked by now but I’m too inebriated to perform so I just need some suits in these sizes” he said handing her a paper with his size and his credit card. 

 

“Ok” she said grabbing it. 

 

“And get yourself something extra for you” he said with a wink. 

 

She headed for the door and he stopped her again. 

 

“Get yourself a strong perfume. Anything but coco mademoiselle” he said again.

 

He hoped that her perfume could erase the smell of Pepper’s. 

 

Pepper threw her bags on the couch and went into her bedroom and all she could do was cry. She knew something was up with Tony. He was pushing her away and she didn’t know if he was trying to punish her or punish himself. She really hoped that he’d sleep off whatever he was going through. 

 

She sent him a text. 

 

_ I’m sorry. Just know how much I care about you and I want to help with whatever you’re going through even if you need this space for now. I’m always here for you.  _

 

Tony looked at the phone and he was seeing red. He was angry. He was so angry that she had made herself nice and comfy in his heart and then continually rejected him. At least now there was a legitimate reason. She was in love and not with him. She can’t use the “you're my boss” excuse anymore. He chose not to respond and instead go flying around in the suit even against Jarvis protest. 

 

But what really got to him was the lies. 

 

“ _ You’re all I have to you know” that’s what she said. So why is he here.  _

 

And then her words from last year popped into his head. 

“ _ You’re going to kill yourself and I won’t be a part of it”  _

 

_ No you’re not Miss Potts. No you’re not he thought.  _

  
  



	12. Reckless Behavior

Pepper was a frantic mess when she couldn’t get into Tony’s house and he hadn’t been answering the phone. She called Rhodes hysterically crying asking him to come and see if his code still worked. He said to calm down and he was on his way. When he got there the door opened no problem. 

 

“Tony?” she called as she looked around in every room. 

 

She ran upstairs and he wasn’t in his bed. It didn’t even look slept in. She checked the extra bedrooms and then she hurried down the stairs and Rhodes was coming up from his workshop. 

 

“The suit is gone,” he said. 

 

“Rhodey what if something happened to him. He had already drank quite a few scotch when I got here” she said. 

 

“Jarvis do you have a location on Tony?” she asked. 

 

But there was no reply. It looks like Jarvis was sleeping. 

 

“It’s going to be ok Pepper. I’m going to check to see if we caught any blips on the radar back at the base” he said. 

 

“I don’t know what to do. I have the notary coming. We need his fingerprint to transfer the company” she said. 

 

“You’ll have to cancel it for now until we can find him,” Rhodes said. 

 

Pepper felt a rage wash over her. She was never angrier in her life and then Jarvis switched on suddenly. 

 

“Can you locate Mr. Stark?” she asked. 

 

“It appears he is in Big Bear, California” the AI informed him. 

 

“Oh well that’s nice. He decided to take a little vacation when I don’t even own the company yet” she muttered. 

 

“Mr. Stark already took care of the fingerprinting on his end. All you need to do is sign” Jarvis said. 

 

“Can you get him on the line?” she asked. 

 

“I’ll try” 

 

Pepper waited and there was no answer. She was livid. 

 

“Why is he doing this to me?” she said to no one. 

 

“Is he ok?” she asked. 

 

“He has several contusions, a broken rib and he’s still intoxicated ”Jarvis informed her. 

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Rhodes said. 

 

Tony opened his eyes and his head was splitting. He was still inside the suit. 

 

“Jarvis what the hell happened?”

 

“You had a crash landing. You’ve got a broken rib and several contusions” Jarvis informed him. 

 

“What happened to my safety protocols?” he asked. 

 

“You ordered me to shut them off” the A.I. responded. 

 

“Where am I?” he asked as he clutched at his ribs. 

 

“Big Bear,California” 

 

“I wasn’t supposed to survive. I’m done Jarvis. I need to know what to do. How much do I need to drink? How hard do I need to crash? I don’t want to feel anything because I’m too much of a chicken shit. Pepper gets the company, all my properties she gets everything with a chunk for Happy and a chunk for Rhodes” he said. 

 

“Sir it is my job to advise you that Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes are at your residence and they are angry,” 

 

“I need to get back and patch up this rib. I’ll go in through the garage” 

 

“Set me on autopilot” Tony said. 

 

…..

 

Rhodes was at the base checking the radar when he heard a conversation going on off to his left that caught his attention. 

 

“So get this my friend Chris bet Trevor Mooreland that he couldn’t bang Tony Stark’s assistant Pepper and I just got a text from Chris that he did it. Tony Stark is the man and he couldn’t bang his assistant after all these years. Imagine that” one of the pilots said. 

 

“What did he win in the bet?” another pilot asked. 

 

“Ten grand” he said. 

 

“Holy shit. I’ll bang her for ten grand” the first guy said. 

 

“Apparently her pussy is so hot that he’s decided to stick around. He was going to ghost her afterwards but now he’s going to stick around” 

 

Rhodes felt his heart sink. Pepper was clearly in love with this asshole and Tony was being an asshole to her because he didn’t know how to cope with the fact that she loved someone that wasn’t him. Pepper never dated anyone, she never had the time. She avoided it because the guys were always assholes just trying to get laid and she finally gave dating a chance and another asshole fucked her over but this time she was in love with him. Rhodes knew that the first thing he had to do was tell Tony and then he’d have to tell Pepper the truth. 

 

Tony came through the garage hoping to avoid Pepper or Rhodes. Lucky for him his workshop was empty. He got himself out of his suit and he stripped off his neoprene to look at his ribs which were in excruciating pain. He dragged himself over to his medical bench and had Dum-E and You patch him up. 

 

“Miss Potts is approaching” Jarvis informed him. 

 

The mention of her name caused deep pain in his heart again. Tony ignored Jarvis and continued to do what he was doing because Pepper wouldn’t be able to get in. Her fingerprint access and her code was officially deactivated. 

 

“Anthony Stark you let me in this room right now” she yelled. 

 

“No can do,” he said avoiding looking at her. 

 

“Jarvis please override the protocols and let me in,” she said. 

 

“Jarvis don’t you dare” he said.

 

“Overriding protocols now. Miss Potts is in distress” 

 

“She’s in distress. What about me? Traitor” Tony yelled. 

 

Pepper burst through the door angrily and marched over to Tony. 

 

“How could you do this to me? You lock me out of your house and then you go out and try and kill yourself” she screamed at him. 

 

“You don’t work for me anymore so you have no reason to be here. Why are you here Pepper?” Tony asked wanting her to leave him alone so he could just either move on or die in peace. 

 

“How could you say that to me? After all these years I’m just your former PA. Do you think that I wouldn’t be devastated if something happened to you? Do you even know what I went through for those three months?” Pepper said trying to steady her composure. 

 

She was shaking and trying to stop her tears from falling. 

 

“You know Tony you’re not even worth my tears. You have so little respect for me that you would do something like this to me. You’re right, you haven’t changed at all. Have a nice life” she said storming out of his workshop. 

 

Tony had put so many walls up around his heart for the last twenty-four hours that he didn’t care at all. He waited until he heard the door slam and then he went upstairs to get some scotch. 

 

Pepper got home and collapsed on her bed. She couldn’t pull herself together even for Trevor. He was coming over. She wiped her eyes and tried her best to conceal the puffiness. She even put some visine in to stop the redness but nothing seemed to work. She stripped out of her work clothes and put on her comfy sweats and a t-shirt. The bell rang and she opened the door for Trevor. 

 

“Sorry I’m such a mess today. Come in” 

 

“You’re far from a mess. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the other night” he said as he leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“What’s wrong? Have you been crying?” he asked as he suddenly noticed her eyes. 

 

“Me and Tony are through” she said trying not to burst into tears again. 

 

“Wait what do you mean? You don’t work for him anymore?” Trevor asked. 

 

“No. He gave me the company. I’m CEO of Stark Industries. But that’s not what this is about. He locked me out of his house. He deactivated all my codes and fingerprint access overnight. He went out flying around drunk in the suit and thinks that if he died I wouldn’t care that he died. He has no respect for me whatsoever” Pepper said as she collapsed into his arms. 

 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry Pepper. I know you guys were close” 

 

Tony poured a big scotch and he looked at the bottle of Xanax he had in front of him. He contemplated taking it and ending it all. He was all cozy in his bed. He sipped more scotch and twirled the bottle around in his fingers. 

 

“Jarvis can you bring up the pictures of Pepper from my private server?” 

 

Tony swiped through his pictures of Pepper from through the years and he felt tears in his eyes. 

 

“Why did I have to love you Potts? It’s like a sick joke. I finally stop using women for my pleasure and I see what’s right in front of me and she falls for someone else” he said aloud. 

 

“We need to talk” Rhodes said as he walked into Tony’s bedroom. 

 

“Rhodey please just go. I’m trying to get the courage to do this and I can’t do it with you here” 

 

“What kill yourself?” Rhodey asked as he snatched the xanax out of Tony’s hands. 

 

Tony made a move to protest but decided against it. 

 

“How coherent are you right now? We need to talk about something important” 

 

“Like maybe forty percent” he said. 

 

“Well that’s going to have to be enough because this can’t wait” 

 

“What is it?” Tony asked exasperatedly as he continued to stare at the pictures of Pepper on his server. 

 

“I went to the base today and I heard some guys talking. Trevor only went after Pepper because his friend bet him that he couldn’t nail her if you couldn’t. He got paid ten grand after he slept with Pepper” Rhodes said. 

 

Tony sat up suddenly. 

 

“She’s in love with him,” Tony said quietly. 

 

He was still trying to process what Rhodey had just told him. 

 

“I know what a piece of shit this guy is” 

 

“Maybe it’s better she never knows. She’s going to be heartbroken” Tony said trying to think logically. 

 

He couldn’t bear Pepper being in anymore pain. 

 

“Are you serious? Tony don’t you love this woman?” 

 

“I’ve dug my own grave with Pepper. She told me to have a nice life and she marched out of here. Telling her about him isn’t going to make her love me so why break her heart for no reason? She loves him and she’s happy so let it be. I’m just going to disappear quietly. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t have her in my life while she’s with someone else. It’s too painful” 

 

“You’re an idiot Tony. Don’t you want to beat the shit out of these guys? I do” Rhodes said. 

 

“I don’t want to do anything that’s going to cause Pepper anymore pain or heartbreak. She deserves to be happy” 

 

“Tony she's in agony right now. She text me a half hour ago and asked me to make sure you don’t kill yourself. She said she’s angry with you but she misses you” 

 

“She did? She said she missed me?” Tony asked with a renewed hope. 

 

Rhodes showed him the text. 

 

“Don’t say anything about the bet just yet. I need to get Pepper in my good graces first” he said. 

 

“Can I trust if I leave you won’t try and kill yourself in the next twenty four hours?” 

 

“Let me sleep this off and I’ll be good as new” Tony said as he turned over to go to sleep. 

 

He needed Pepper to listen to him. There was no other way. 


	13. Double or Nothing

It was a Tuesday morning and Tony entered the Stark Industries building. He wanted to catch Pepper before her day was completely filled with meetings and he wasn’t sure how she was going to react. He took the elevator up and he opened her office door and sat down in the seat across from her with her favorite chocolates. He was so nervous she was going to tell him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again. But he reminded himself that Rhodes said she had missed him and that gave him hope.

 

The door opened and he could hear her walking towards the desk and then she stopped abruptly. He turned around and she was standing there with an expression he couldn’t read. It was a cross between anger and sadness. 

 

“Pep let me start by apologizing. I really think we should talk” he said as he released the breath he was holding in. 

 

“I have nothing to say Tony” 

 

“I do. I have lots to tell you. Can you spare a few minutes to listen?” 

 

“Go” she said as she flopped in the chair across from him. 

 

“I’ve been an ass. There is no excuse for my behavior. I’m so sorry for shutting you out that way and for trying to kill myself. It’s just that I- you and I have always been you and I and now you have him- and you told me I was all you had and it’s a hard pill to swallow. And you almost kissed me and I didn’t lean in and I should have. There is something between us whether you like to admit it or not. Or maybe it was and it’s only one sided now. I’m too late and I’m upset about it and jealous. I was raised to not show emotions. If I cried to my mom or did anything my father said I was too sensitive and that’s why I can’t handle emotions and I tend to overreact. And I would like you to forgive me even though I don’t deserve it” he said trying his best to hold back the knowledge of the bet that her boyfriend made. 

 

“Tony you and I being in each other’s lives is inevitable. I’m just really hurt. After I almost lost you and the careless way you tried to kill yourself that really hurt me. You didn’t think about me at all” she said. 

 

“I know I’m selfish. I’m sorry. I just reacted. It’s not just that you’re dating him it’s the fact that I don’t think he’s good enough for you. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. And Pep how do you go from what happened between us at Rhodey’s party to being in love with him two days later” he said. 

 

“Is that what you want me to admit? That there is something between us?” she asked. 

 

Tony didn't say anything. 

 

“There was something between us. It’s complicated Tony. The physical attraction is there but it wasn’t enough for me to run and do something stupid especially since you were my boss. And the emotional part well that’s the problem Tony. One minute I feel like you’re a changed man and the next you’re the same old Tony. And I care for you despite that but I wasn’t going to risk years of friendship for on again off again behavior. You and me not being a thing has nothing to do with me and Trevor” she said. 

 

“I understand. I’m not relationship material. I told you Pep. I did this to myself. It was stupid of me to even consider the possibility that we could be a thing and I let myself hope for it. I just want to be friends Pep. I want to go back to before any of this mess started. I just want whatever you’re willing to give me” Tony said as he looked at her with desperate eyes. 

 

“Tony come here” she said motioning for him to stand up. 

 

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. 

 

“All is forgiven. We can go back to being friends” she said. 

 

“I’m still going to flirt with you mercilessly though” he whispered in her ear while they continued to hug. 

 

She smiled at him. 

 

“I have a question for you. In this whole reckless behavior I wanna kill myself phase was giving me the company part of the recklessness or did you really intend to give me the company?” 

 

“The company was always meant to be yours. I wanted you to have it. But I am sad that I won’t see you that much anymore now that you don’t work for me and you have a boyfriend” he said still holding back the knowledge of her boyfriend's true intentions. 

 

“Tony you’ll see me plenty” she said. 

 

“Yeah” he said smiling knowing that if she didn’t find out about what her boyfriend did then he was going to lose her forever. 

 

“So I have a question for you too” he asked. 

 

She smiled at him. 

 

“Is he the one? Or is he the one for right now?” Tony asked. 

 

“I don’t know that far into the future, all I know is that I love him right now in this moment,” she said. 

 

“I guess what I’m asking is if you’re happy?” he said. 

 

“Yeah I am” she said as she smiled at Tony and the daydreams began again. 

 

She thought being angry with him was going to cure her. She thought being away from him would cure her and here she was again staring at his beautiful brown eyes imagining being with him all tangled in the sheets. 

 

“Tony as thrilled as I am that we’re friends again. I have a day full of meetings and work so I’m kicking you out of my office” she said. 

 

“Are you sure were ok?” he asked. 

 

“Yes now get out of here” she teased as she got up and started to push him towards the door. 

 

“Later if you’re free you should come by the house and we could have dinner” Tony said. 

 

Pepper sighed. She knew her response was going to break Tony but she had to flush it out. 

 

“I can’t. I have plans with-

 

“Your boyfriend right” he stated. 

 

“Tony, I’m sorry” 

 

“It’s all good Potts. You don’t need to explain” he said as he ran out the door. 

 

…….

 

Tony flopped on his couch and went through the possibilities in his head of telling Pepper the truth that he was in love with her and he asked Jarvis of the probability that Pepper would believe him if he told her about Trevor and whether or not she would blame him. He couldn’t be the one to break it to Pepper it had to be Rhodey. He sent him a text. 

 

_ Pepper and I are good for now. I can’t be the one to tell her about Trevor. She won’t believe me. It has to be you. Please Rhodes don’t let me down.  _

 

Tony stared at his phone waiting for a response when the text came through. 

 

_ How do you propose I do it? _

 

Tony typed back. 

 

_ She is CEO now. Drop by her office, send an email, a smoke signal. I don’t care but it can’t be me. I love her and I don’t want to be linked to her heartbreak.  _

 

Tony awaited his response again. 

 

_ I’ll send her an email tomorrow and tell her to call me. _

 

_ Thanks. You’re the best.  _

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and he went down to occupy his brain with robots until he’d be tired enough to actually sleep. 

 

Pepper walked through the door and Trevor was all over her. He was kissing her neck from behind and sliding his hands inside her blazer to feel up her breasts. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall kissing her forcefully. 

 

“Mmmm” she said. 

 

It was welcomed since she was supremely horny since making up with Tony. She ripped his shirt buttons open and reached for his belt. 

 

He pulled her blazer off and unzipped the back of her skirt letting it fall to the ground. She was standing there in thigh highs and a bra and panties. He lifted her up and scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the couch. They kissed some more and then he pulled her panties down and started going down on her. She was squirming and pulling on his hair. She was imagining that her and Tony were still on the bed on the Fourth of July and that it was his lips around her instead. 

 

She was crying out in pleasure as an orgasm washed over her and he slowly brought himself up to her face. 

 

“You should really consider getting a Brazilian wax. It’s kind of messy down there” Trevor said holding back what he thought the first time he went down on her. 

 

Pepper was stunned. She never had a guy complain before. She trimmed it very short and got a regular bikini wax every four weeks. 

 

“Excuse me?” she asked. 

 

“It was just a suggestion. You have a beautiful pussy but it’s hidden under a forest. I really don’t like giving oral when there is that much hair,” he said. 

 

“I hardly consider having a normal amount of hair a forest. And I have never gotten a complaint before” she said. 

 

“I’m not complaining. You have a beautiful pussy. I would just love to get a better look at it” he said. 

 

“Well you have such a romantic way of putting it,” she said. 

 

“Just being honest come on let’s finish what we started” he said leaning down to kiss her. 

 

Pepper gave in for one reason only. She was going to get back at him. She was honestly over the whole thing. At least he was honest even if he was acting like a typical guy making it all about them and what they want. She figured she was going to get to cum again and there was no way she was giving him a blowjob. She sat on top of him and her imagination was going wild again imagining it was Tony she was seeing. He was thrusting deep into her when she felt the rush and then it happened and she got her revenge. She yelled out Tony’s name so loud and then he stopped. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” he said. 

 

“Trevor I’m sorry. I had a talk with Tony today and we made up. It must have been in the back of my mind” she said hoping to sell her lie. 

 

“Pepper I asked you if there was something going on between the two of you” he said angrily. 

 

“And I answered that there wasn’t and I wasn’t lying” 

 

“I didn’t stick around for this shit” he muttered as he got up to go to the shower. 

 

Pepper heard him say something under his breath and she shrugged. She was in no mood. They were a couple for less than a week and he insulted her. She got dressed and decided to leave. She got into her car and looked at the clock. It was eleven and she was hoping Tony was still up. 

 

She got to the Stark Mansion and used her fingerprint to get inside. 

 

“Jarvis is Mr. Stark awake?” she asked. 

 

“What are you doing here? No slumber party?” he asked as he came out of the shadows holding a scotch. 

 

“Let’s go sit down” she said as she flopped down on the couch. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” 

 

“I know that obviously everyone has physical preferences and physical features they’re more attracted too than others and sometimes you may even find someone attractive that has none of those features but do you have preferences about things that are under the clothes? You’ve never had a relationship longer than twelve hours but I mean like when you see them with clothes and you’re into it and then you’re naked with them and you see something you don’t like. And you’re disappointed what do you do?” 

 

“Why? Is Mr. Wonderful not up to standards?” 

 

“No that’s not it,” she said. 

 

“I’ve never been disappointed by any woman who was naked with me” 

 

“What about how they felt or anything else?” 

 

“None that I can recall. Where is this all coming from?” he asked. 

 

“What are your thoughts on public hair? Bush? Landing strip? Bald?” she asked. 

 

“I love it all. There are great things about all 3” he said trying to figure out what Pepper was getting at.

 

“The night of Rhodey’s party what would have happened if we hadn’t fallen asleep so quickly?” she asked.

 

Tony was stunned. He wasn’t sure why Pepper was asking these questions. 

 

“ You know. Come on Pep do you really need to ask? You know how much I want you,” he said.

 

“Yes I’m sorry. I’m trying to sort something out in my head. Tell me” 

 

Tony looked at her for a moment. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Pepper.

 

“Well I told you we couldn’t have sex because of the whiskey but if we hadn’t passed out I would have gotten you completly naked and gave you the best oral sex you’ve ever had” he said locking eyes with her.

 

“So you want to regardless of what you felt when you rubbed me?” she asked. 

 

“Yes Pep. You have no idea the things I want to do. What am I missing here? Everything about you is perfect. I already told you that” 

 

“Nothing. Thank you for listening” she said as she kicked her shoes off and put her feet on Tony’s lap. 

 

“You want a foot rub? Or is that inappropriate?” he asked. 

 

“No it’s ok” she said. 

 

Tony grabbed Pepper’s foot and began to gently press the knots out. Pepper closed her eyes to relax. He applied a little more pressure little by little until the knots were gone. He began to make his way to her calves and she didn’t protest.

 

Pepper was still so angry with Trevor. She wanted Tony to go down on her just so she could tell Trevor how good it was and that Tony loved her even with pubic hair.

 

She was laying there frozen when she Tony’s lips met hers.

 

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. He unzipped her skirt quickly so it would slide right off and he took her panties off and immediately spread her open and began to lick her slowly at first to tease her. Then he picked up the pace. He buried his face inside of her and she slid down closer to him so he could have better access. 

 

Tony was amazingly talented and it didn’t take her long to cum ferociously. 

 

“FUCK” she screamed out loudly. 

 

Tony came up for air and Pepper pulled him up for a kiss. 

 

“Take off your pants” she said in a fit of passion as she reached for the drawstring on his MIT sweatpants. 

 

Tony didn’t argue as he pulled them down. Pepper was on her knees now taking him into her mouth. She wanted it so bad she was trying to take as much of it as she could even if she made herself gag. She did a little bit and she could feel Tony twitch. She continued going deep on him until he finished and then without warning he ejaculated down her throat. She got up and kissed him ferociously waiting for him to recover so she could get what she really wanted. The minute she felt him get hard again she inserted him inside of herself and began to bounce on it rapidly. She was screaming wildly and pushing down hard on him while he thrust up into her and she orgasmed more times than she could count. 

 

“Pep you ok?” Tony asked after he finished rubbing her calves.. 

 

Tony hadn’t come to sweep her up in ecstasy but now she knew if he had then she wouldn’t push him away. The unresolved sexual tension between her and Tony has taken her imagination to new lengths. 

 

“I’m fine. Thanks for listening. Look I’m going away for the weekend with Trevor. We have a few things to discuss so I’m going to work remotely but I’ll be back Monday” she said hoping Trevor would agree to go. 

 

She needed a distraction to get away from Tony. 

 

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” he asked. 

 

“It’s only for the weekend and like I said I will be working remotely. Goodnight Tony” she said. 

 

_ Fuck. Rhodes was going to break the news tomorrow. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

 

“Have a nice trip” he said. 

 

Pepper text Trevor. 

 

_ Look we both said some stupid things tonight. You’re upset and I’m upset. I’m blowing off tomorrow and I’m going to work remotely. Let’s go to an air bnb for the weekend in San Diego. _

 

She sent hoping he would want to do it. 

 

Trevor laid in bed contemplating Pepper’s offer when his friend texted him. 

 

_ Double or nothing if you can get her to do anal. You have the weekend.  _

 

That was the motivation he needed. 

 

_ Let’s do it.  _ He sent them both as a reply. He was really going to need to butter Pepper up after his comment to her if he wanted to get the extra ten grand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Truth

Pepper and Trevor got into the car and headed down the coast to San Diego. Pepper wanted a fresh start and a change of scenery. 

 

“I’m sorry if I overreacted. I was just shocked. I’ve never had someone complain about my choice of pubic hair. If it’s really that bothersome I can take some more off. I’m just not comfortable being bald down there” she said.

 

“No I was one hundred percent in the wrong. I thought all girls had Brazilians. I haven’t been with a girl with a bush in over ten years. It’s fine the way it is. You should be comfortable” he said as he watched the road.

 

He was going to say what he needed to say to double his money.

 

“And about the Tony thing. I’m sorry that really was an honest mistake. He and I made up that morning and it was heavy on my mind. It just slipped out. There is nothing between me and Tony” Pepper lied. 

 

But she was determined to believe it. She had a boyfriend and Tony was her forbidden fantasy. 

 

“No I understand you guys are close. I’m sorry about that too. I just want to take this weekend to eat good food, spend quality time with you and of course kiss every inch of your gorgeous body” he said. 

 

“Looking forward to it” she said as she stared at him. 

 

_ Maybe it was just an innocent comment. Maybe I should just get the Brazilian?  _ she thought. 

 

When they arrived Pepper booted up her computer. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I do a little work first,” she said. 

 

“Not at all” he said handing her a glass of wine. 

 

……

 

“What do you mean you already sent the email?” Tony yelled frantically. 

 

“I sent it last night so she’d see it this morning. I didn’t tell her anything I just told her to call me as soon as she could because I had something important to talk to her about” 

 

“She’s on a weekend getaway with what’s his name” Tony said frantically. 

 

“Tony the sooner the better. Do you really want him to get to keep sleeping with Pepper under false pretenses?” Rhodes said. 

 

“No I definitely don’t want that” Tony said. 

 

“I told you I would handle this and I will. Now let me go” 

 

Trevor got up to go into the hot tub and he left his phone on the table. 

 

Pepper opened her computer and started answering emails when she heard a ping. It was Trevor’s phone. She got up to go bring it to him when a message on the screen caught her attention. 

 

_ Remember our bet? Double or nothing  _

 

Pepper didn’t even want to know about silly male betting. She’s seen Tony and Rhodes do it lots of times. She put the phone back and went back to her laptop. There was an email from Rhodes. 

 

_ Hey Pepper, _

_ There is something important I need to talk to you about. It’s not about work, it’s personal so please call me when you’re alone and free to talk. _

_ Rhodes _

 

_ What on Earth could Rhodey want to talk to me about? She thought.  _

 

Pepper decided she would call him later. She abandoned her emails for awhile and looked up nearby salons where she could go and get a wax. She found one twenty minutes away and set an appointment for two hours from now. She was hoping to get some lunch and tackle some more emails. 

 

Trevor came inside from using the hot tub and his tight abs were glistening. She had to admit there were worse looking men she could be having sex with.

 

“You want some lunch babe?” he asked as he began to make a sandwich with the food they stocked the fridge with. 

 

“Yeah that would be great. Thanks” she said as she continued to answer emails.

 

……

 

Rhodes was getting increasingly anxious because Tony wouldn’t stop asking him every five seconds if Pepper had called. And he reassured him that he would be the first person to know when Pepper called. He was heading out to get some lunch when he heard the same jerks that knew about the bet talking again.

 

“They are going double or nothing if he can get Tony Stark’s assistant to do anal” he said.

 

Rhodes balled up his fists. He was going to kick every single one of these guys asses for talking about Pepper like that, but Trevor he deserved a special kind of punishment and he wasn’t sure what that was going to be yet. He didn’t even bother texting Tony he knew his anxiety and anger was only going to get worse.

 

Pepper finished her emails and looked at the time. She was going to have to leave now if she was going to make it in time for her appointment.

 

“Hey I have an appointment at the salon. I shouldn’t be too long. I’ll see you in a little bit” she said as she kissed him goodbye.

 

Pepper got into her car and put the address to the salon in her gps and decided to call Rhodes.

 

“Hey Rhodes what’s up?” she said when he picked up.

 

“Are you alone?” he asked.

 

“Right now I am. I’m on my way to an appointment” she said.

 

Rhodes was sitting on Tony’s living room couch and Tony handed him a piece of paper.

 

_ Put her on speakerphone so I can hear _

 

Rhodes reluctantly hit the speakerphone button. Tony could feel his heart racing wildly. He wasn’t sure he could bear to hear Pepper’s heartbreak.

 

“There really isn’t any easy way to say this but the other day I was at the base and I heard some guys talking. One of the guys at the base is friends with one of Trevor’s friends” he said.

 

“What is it? Is he married? Kids? He did something illegal? Typical” she said with annoyance in her voice.

 

“No it isn’t any of those things,” he said.

 

“What then?” 

 

“His friend bet him that if Tony couldn’t sleep with you then he couldn’t. He got paid ten grand and now it’s double or nothing if he gets you to do anal” Rhodes said ripping off the bandaid in one swift motion.

 

Pepper pulled her car over and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“This has to be a joke. Did Tony put you up to this?” she asked.

 

Tony was hurt but he understood why she would think so.

 

“No. Tony doesn’t even know about it. Look Pep I don’t have any real proof just my word unless you want to come down to the base and ask these guys yourself. You’ve known me for a long time I would never do anything to hurt you. I just thought you should know” Rhodes said.

 

“Well thank you for telling me. I’ve gotta go” she said as she clicked off the phone.

 

“She didn’t sound that upset Rhodes”

 

“She isn’t going to cry on the phone” Rhodes told Tony.

 

Pepper continued to have tears spilling out of her eyes. She tried to regain her composure. She took a few deep breaths and called the salon first to cancel her appointment. She didn’t want to just not show up. Then she took a few more deep breaths and got back out on the road. She drove until she found someplace to turn around. 

 

_ Rhodes is my friend. He would never lie to me or hurt me. This is so humiliating. How could I have been so stupid?  _

  
  


Pepper pulled back in front of the air bnb and slammed her door. She grabbed everything that was hers out of his car. She was disgusted. She walked through the door with a fury. 

 

“That was quick. What happened?” he asked. 

 

“I want you out of here” she said trying to remain calm. 

 

“What’s wrong? I thought we talked about this and everything was ok. I don’t understand” he said. 

 

“Oh no we didn’t talk about this. We didn’t talk about how you made a bet to see if you could sleep with me. You got paid ten grand. Is that all I’m worth to you?” she said. 

 

“That was before I knew you. Pepper I like you that’s why I’m still here” he said as he attempted to rub her arm. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me. How much is it to caress my arm?” 

 

“Pepper please. I think you’re a great girl” 

 

“Double or nothing for anal” she said angrily. 

 

“I’m sorry” he said trying to calm her down. 

 

“The only thing you’re sorry for is getting caught” she yelled. 

 

Trevor opened his mouth to speak and Pepper cut him off. 

 

“You made a fool out of me. How dare you do that to me? This whole time everything was just pretend. The dinners, the Dodgers game. FUCK YOU” she screamed. 

 

“You’re overreacting. Guys do this kind of stuff all the time. Besides I’m still with you and we had a good time. No one got hurt” he said. 

 

“GET OUT” she yelled. 

 

“You should let me drive you back. It’s a long ride. How are you going to get home?” 

 

“I’m a big girl I will figure it out,” she said. 

 

“I can’t just leave not knowing how you’re getting home” he said. 

 

“Oh now you have a conscious,” she said. 

 

“I really think we could talk through this” he said. 

 

“If you don’t leave I’m going to call the police,” she said. 

 

“Ok I’m leaving” he said as he began to gather up his things. 

 

Once he was gone Pepper filled up another glass of wine. 

 

_ How could you be so stupid? How could you fall for the trap? I wasn’t really in love with him or I wouldn’t still be fantasizing about Tony all the time. But I wanted to be. I wanted this to be real so badly so I let myself believe I was.  _

 

Pepper downed the rest of her wine and text the one person she knew would drop everything for her at a moments notice. 

 

_ Tony I’m sorry to bother you. This weekend getaway is a disaster. Trevor and I are through. Can you have the jet come and get me? I know it’s a lot to ask and I know you’re busy. Or Happy? I’ll pay whatever it costs.  _

 

She poured more wine and let her head fall back on the couch. She didn’t expect an answer back so quickly. 

 

_ One jet coming right up. And you’re not paying for anything. See you in an hour Potts.  _

 

Pepper smiled. She packed up her things and drove to the airfield. Tony never let her down. 

 

She remembered the night he brought her home when she hurt her ankle and he helped her undress and he was a complete gentlemen. He hadn’t even tried to look at her. 

 

_ Maybe Tony has changed.  _

 

Tony turned to Rhodes. 

 

“I’m going to rescue Pepper” he said smiling big. 

 

“Now is your chance to tell her how you feel” Rhodes said. 

 

“I can’t. She just found out some guy she thought loved her back used her for a bet. How would it look if I tell her how I feel while she’s all sad? I’m not that guy. I’m not going to use her vulnerability to get in her pants. And I don’t want to be a rebound guy” he said quietly. 

 

“I’m going to kick this guys ass Tony. I don’t know where and when but I’m going to whoop his ass” Rhodes said. 

 

“Don’t. I don’t want you to get in any trouble. Give me a few days to think of something better” Tony said. 

 

Pepper entered the plane and did not expect Tony to be on there waiting for her. But it honestly made her so happy. 

 

“Tony,What are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“You’re hurt and I didn’t know if you’d want to talk about it or not. I figured if you don’t I can go hide in the back and stay out of your way” he said. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re here” she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. 

 

Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked quite distraught. Tony wanted to try and make her laugh. 

 

“You know Potts everytime you hug me I can’t help but think about the night you fell topless into me” he teased. 

 

She laughed and hit him playfully. 

 

“Of course you do. I wouldn’t expect anything less”

Pepper sat down and buckled herself in and Tony sat across from her while they prepared for take off. 

 

“I know how much you love it so I’m just going to say it. You were right. Why did he come out of nowhere? There was a motive” she said as she wiped her eyes. 

 

“Come on Pep. I would never hope to be right about something that hurt you” 

 

“There was a bet. One of his friends bet him that if you couldn’t sleep with me then there was no way he would be able to. He got ten grand Tony. Can you imagine?” she said as she let the silent tears spill out from her eyes. She didn’t fight them anymore. 

 

“He’s a real scumbag. I know I’m calling the kettle black with the whole maxim calendar girl thing. I did make a bet about sleeping with all twelve of them” Tony said suddenly realizing how similar he was to Trevor. 

 

“Tony those girls knew what they were getting with you. You didn’t date them for weeks pretending to like them. Do not compare yourself to him” she said coming to his defense. 

 

“It’s just that seeing you in so much pain makes me feel bad about the things I’ve done” 

 

“I’m so stupid Tony. I’m humiliated. I thought he loved me” 

 

“No Pep he’s the stupid one for not seeing how perfect you are” 

 

“And this weekend he was going to go double or nothing if he could get me to do anal. It makes me sick honestly” 

 

“I’m sorry” he said. 

 

“And you want to know what else? You want to know why I was asking you all those weird questions last night?” she asked. 

 

“He told me I should get a Brazilian wax because it’s kind of a mess down there. And that he doesn’t really like giving oral when there’s that much hair. And stupid me I was on my way to get the wax when Rhodes called me” she said. 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t because you’re perfect. Pepper if I could have my way with you you have no idea” Tony said looking at her lustfully. 

 

Pepper smirked at him. 

 

_ You have no idea how bad I want to let you.  _

 

“I’m just so angry Tony mostly at myself for falling into the trap. The Dodgers game made me feel like he actually cared for me. He used my grandfathers death to manipulate my feelings” she said. 

 

“When we get back we can do whatever you want this weekend,” he said. 

 

“Junk food and bad tv marathon. I might even wear yoga pants” she teased. 

 

“Don’t tease me Potts” he said. 

 

She smiled at him. 

 

“I’m assuming you’ll want to sleep in your own bed tonight” he said. 

 

“I’m not sure yet” she said and it was the truth. She kind of wanted to stay with Tony. 

 

“Won’t your Sybian be lonely? You’ll need it now that you’re back on the market” he teased. 

 

“My Sybian will survive”

 

“Have you tried it yet? My offer to upgrade it still stands” he asked. 

 

“I only got to use it once. Right before you picked me up the afternoon of Rhodey’s party and I don’t think I could take any upgrades to it” she said. 

 

“You were naked using that right before I got there? Damn” he said. 

 

“I was” she laughed. 

 

It was so easy for her to talk about this stuff with Tony now that the cat was out of the bag and she admitted to being attracted to him. 

 

….

 

They got back to the Stark Mansion and Tony offered to drive Pepper home but she wanted to stay and hang out with him. She got into a comfy pair of sleep shorts and sleep shirt. 

 

“You look cute. Although I prefer that blue silk nighty you have” he said staring at her with desire. 

 

“Come here. I want to talk to you” she said. 

 

Tony sat down on the couch. 

 

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” she said. 

 

“Well Trevor was dead weight anyway. He was bringing you down” 

 

“It’s not just about Trevor. You made me CEO so now I don’t work for you anymore. I can finally have what I want” she said. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying Pep” 

 

“I don’t know when exactly I realized how attractive you are or how attracted I was to you but when I did I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I’ve been so horny since and I didn’t want to sleep with random guys because I don’t trust them so I started my arrangement with Jill and after that arrangement ended I bought the Sybian. I even tried dating and we know how that ended. I can’t handle the stress of a relationship. I don’t want it and I’m not sure I ever will but I still want to have sex and there’s only one man I can trust that would have sex with me without doing anything stupid or hurting me and now that I don’t work for him anymore I feel ok with it” she said. 

 

Tony swallowed for a moment. He was elated and deflated all in one. Pepper wanted him and he would give anything for a chance to make love to her but she didn’t want a relationship. She didn’t want him the way he wanted her. He was going to have to bottle this. He was going to give Pepper whatever she wanted or needed to heal and to fix herself even if it meant that he would get used and hurt in the process. Pepper deserves to be happy and he knew she didn’t really trust guys. This way the only way. 

 

“Pepper you might regret it. What about our friendship?” 

 

“Tony you need to relax. You’re really not going to be my friend anymore if we start having sex” 

 

“What no? I’m just worried about you and how you’re going to feel” 

 

“I want this Tony. I thought you’d be more excited. You don’t seem into it at all. Friends with benefits is perfect for us” 

 

“Pepper trust me if I get you naked you will see how into it I am. But you broke up with some guy a few hours ago, I just want to be sure this is what you want” he said.

 

“Tony this has taken over my mind for quite some time,” she said and she pressed her lips to his.

 

Tony kissed back but he didn’t fully relax into the kiss because he was trying to protect his heart. He didn’t want to get comfortable with Pepper like this because he was afraid of losing himself. Pepper pulled away.

 

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said.

 

“Ok” Tony said.

 

He couldn’t calm his heart down. He was going to make love to Pepper without alcohol or anything to mask his true feelings. He felt nervous and vulnerable. 

 

Pepper pulled him to her again and kissed him forcefully. She pushed him down on the bed and her aggressiveness was turning him on big time. She was tugging at his t-shirt and she pulled it off. Tony was just going through the motions. He hasn’t made a single move. He was letting Pepper do everything and he didn’t know why because he was extremely turned on by her.

 

Pepper ran her hand over him and she could feel it twitch.

 

_ Protect your heart Stark, he thought to himself. _

 

“Someone wants to come out and play,” she said with a smile.

 

Tony gave a quick smirk and laid back to let her have her fun. She pulled his MIT sweatpants down along with his boxer briefs. Tony watched the desire in her eyes and she put her mouth around him.

 

_ FUCK, he thought. _

 

Tony closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Pepper began to take him further into her throat. He couldn’t open his eyes because that meant that it was Pepper and that it was real. He pretended it was anyone but her. His mind went through possibilities of different women he slept with. He tried this for a few minutes and then he opened his eyes and caught Pepper’s sparkling blue eyes taking his length in her throat nearly gagging on him. He realized what he was doing was so wrong. He was trying to have sex with her distantly and she didn’t deserve that. She was so into it. She was working harder than anyone else to please him and he was closing his eyes pretending she was someone else like a jerk just because he was afraid. He was missing his first time with Pepper. He tucked Tony away somewhere and someone else showed up to receive Pepper because he was trying to protect himself. He felt like he was no better than Trevor. He was no longer going to sit on the sidelines of this lovemaking.

 

Tony reached out grabbed on Pepper’s ponytail and helped guide her mouth up and down on him.

 

“MMMMM” she moaned onto him.

 

The vibrations gave Tony extra sensations.

 

“God Pepper that feels so good” he said encouraging her. 

 

It really did feel amazing. He refused to take his eyes off of Pepper. And she locked eyes with him again as she attempted to deep throat him and that sent him over the edge.

 

“Pep hurry pull off it’s coming” he warned her as he grabbed ahold of himself.

 

“No I want it” she said attempting to put her mouth back on it.

 

“Come here open your mouth” he said as he stroked himself the rest of the way and it came shooting out rapidly. He tried to aim but some of it shot on her face. 

 

“Shit Pep I’m so sorry” he said wiping away the cum that had shot on the sides of her face.

 

“It’s ok. That just tells me you enjoyed it. Next time I want to keep sucking you off so you explode down my throat” she said.

 

The words next time were like music to his ears. That meant Pepper wanted to have sex with him again.

 

“Get over here” he said as he pulled her up on top of him until they were face to face and he rolled her over so he was on top of her.

 

“Now you’re at my mercy,” he said as he tugged her shirt over her head in one swoop.

 

“God I missed these gorgeous nipples of yours” he said as he took one into his mouth and grabbed the other one with his hand. He began his attack plan and kept switching back and forth and then he went up and started nibbling up her neck and ear and up to her lips and then he went back to her nipples again purposely dragging it out because he knew she was getting super wet and she was squirming beneath him.

 

“Tony please” Pepper whimpered.

 

“Please what?” he asked.

 

“I want you to lick me” she said breathlessly.

 

“MMMM” he said and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

He kissed all the way down her stomach and pulled her shorts and panties down swiftly. He continued kissing down her stomach and then went down to her inner thighs to tease Pepper some more. And then he spread her open and started to lick her gently at first and Pepper let out a whimper. He started to do it a little more forcefully and her whimper turned into a moan. Tony enveloped her clit into his lips and sucked on it gently at first and he could feel Pepper pull at the sheets and then he sucked on it harder and she arched her back. He was testing out his various techniques to see how she responded to them and sucking the clit with more force seemed to be the winner. He continued that motion for  awhile and he was doing it excruciatingly slow and he knew Pepper was dying. Then he slid his fingers inside of her and she gasped. He was finally ready to give it to her. He totally let himself go as he hammered her with his fingers and sucked her clit hard and fast. He didn't slow or stop once and next thing he knew Pepper was screaming. He could feel her contracting and he realized what was next. He pulled off of her to give her a minute to calm down.

 

He climbed up to be eye level with her and kissed her softly. He knew what being inside of her would do to him.

 

“That was even better than I imagined” she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“We’ve only just started” he said nuzzling himself into her neck.

 

She was smiling and her eyes were so bright and it made Tony feel so happy to see her like that.

 

“Do you want me to ummm wear protection?” he asked awkwardly.

 

“Tony I know how long it’s been since you’ve been with anyone and I’m on the pill and I used a condom with Trevor so I think we’re fine,” she said as she laced her fingers in his.

 

Tony sat up and pulled Pepper closer to him. She was naked and gorgeous and he couldn’t believe that he was about to make love to her. He grabbed himself and slowly pressed himself against her entrance and Pepper was so wet he started to slide in easily. 

 

Pepper felt herself being stretched out by Tony’s girth and she had a look of ecstasy on her face.

  
  


“Jesus Tony you’re huge,” she said in a breathy voice.

 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked suddenly alarmed.

 

“God no Tony you feel so good,” she said as she felt him begin to thrust in and out of her.

 

Pepper felt like her whole body was on fire while Tony was making love to her. She grabbed at his back and was scratching him while he thrust. It was hot and passionate like she imagined but there was something about his touch that was so soft & caring and she never wanted it to stop.

 

Tony was concentrating so hard not to finish early. Pepper’s moans were increasing and his will was depleting. He forced himself to push through until she had a second orgasm at least. Tony’s insides were flip flopping. He was so in love with this woman and she still couldn’t see it. Pepper was having another orgasm and when he felt her insides contracting and her clenching he lost it and he let go and filled her up with his cum.

 

All of a sudden Tony felt a rush of emotions and he couldn’t handle them. He buried his face in Pepper’s hair and he felt his eyes getting teary. He loved Pepper so much. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in her scent. 

 

“Tony that was amazing. I have never felt so satisfied in my life” she said when she finally recovered and tried to cuddle Tony whose face was still buried in her hair.

 

Tony was so enraptured with Pepper and he hoped that his eyes were dry when he looked up to face her.

 

“God Pepper that was...you’re so...perfect. How has no one nabbed you yet? You’re gorgeous and smart and funny. You’re honest and literally the most trustworthy person I’ve ever met. And what we just did that’s just a bonus. One day when you aren’t anti-relationships you’re going to make some guy really happy” he said as he sat up.

 

Pepper felt like jelly inside by Tony’s words. They were so heartfelt. Tony got up and Pepper reached for him.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

 

“The bathroom. I’ll be right back” he said.

 

Tony locked the door behind him and splashed water on his face. As amazing as it was to be with Pepper it was not good for him. She still wasn’t his and it killed him inside. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He knew she was going to run off again when she got over this phase but it wasn’t a phase for him.Now that she wasn’t his assistant he didn’t know when he was going to see her again. 

 

He opened the door and climbed back into bed with her. He wanted to savor every moment with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and neck softly. 

 

“Goodnight Tony” she said.

 

“Night Pep” he said even though he knew he wouldn’t sleep. His brain had already begun to memorize every curve of her body, every detail of her face and every placement of her freckles. He wondered if what just happened between them was a big mistake.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Another Bet

Tony awoke alone in a cold bed again. Pepper had only woken up with him on Saturday morning. Saturday night she slept at home and they did it again Sunday night and she slipped out before he was up. This time there was a note. 

 

_ Sorry to just up and leave I had an early morning spin class and I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so cute. I’ll talk to you later.  _

 

Tony was exhausted. He hadn’t really slept all that much and it was a very fitful sleep. He just couldn’t shake this feeling that somehow he was going to get hurt. And he was scared of what that pain might do to him. 

 

The one positive thing was that he thought of a great punishment for Trevor for doing what he did to Pepper. 

 

“Jarvis have Happy prepare the car and call Rhodes and have him meet me at the clean energy building downtown” Tony said. 

 

Pepper was in her office and she couldn’t stop smiling. Being with Tony was so amazing. She finally felt sexually fulfilled but she also felt a lot of other things that scared the hell out of her. Being with him felt like the most natural thing to her in the world. It felt so right and so real. The longer they kissed and held each other the harder it was to break away. She needed to pull back. Tony and her was supposed to be about sex. 

 

Tony got into the car and he rolled down the visor used to separate him and Happy. 

 

“Happy would you get in the ring again if you knew you could win?” Tony asked. 

 

“Maybe I dunno” he said. 

 

“What If you were paid handsomely and it was a one night deal?” he asked. 

 

“Maybe” 

 

“What if it was to defend Pepper’s honor?” he asked. 

 

“What did someone do to Pepper?” he asked suddenly. 

 

“That scumbag she was dating from clean energy only went after her because his friend bet him ten grand he couldn’t nail her. And then they upped it to double or nothing if he could get anal. Rhodes broke the news to her yesterday” Tony explained. 

 

“What do you need from me?” 

 

“Well since he’s a gambling man I propose we bet him ten grand that he can’t beat you in a real boxing match and when he loses you get the ten grand?” Tony said. 

 

“I’ll do it but how do you know I’ll win?” he asked. 

 

“When you see him you’ll see” Tony said. 

 

Pepper’s phone kept going off and it was Trevor.

 

_ Pepper I’m sorry. Can we please talk about this? I’m a jerk and I realize that but I love you.  _

 

Pepper ignored it. She was beyond angry. He needed to take a hint. She looked at the stack of paperwork that needed her attention and she was thinking about Tony again. His lovemaking skills were on another level and she knew this arrangement wouldn’t work forever and she didn’t know how she would be able to give him up when the time came. She picked up her phone to text him. 

 

_ Are you busy tonight?  _

 

He responded quickly. 

 

_ Never too busy for you.  _

 

She typed back quickly. 

 

_ I had a really fun time this weekend and I’d like to have another fun time tonight.  _

 

She hinted that she wanted another romp in the sac. 

 

_ We can have dinner first. What do you want me to get?  _

 

Pepper didn’t want this turning into something else. 

 

_ Don’t bother with dinner. My mouth will be too busy to eat. ;)  _

 

_ Ok no dinner you naughty girl. What time can I expect you?  _

 

_ Nine  _ she typed back. 

 

_ Nine  _ he thought. 

 

_ Why so late? That’s not enough time with her. Don’t get greedy Stark. She’s not your girlfriend.  _

 

They got to the clean energy building and Rhodes was there right on time. 

 

“What’s this all about?” he asked as he followed Tony and Happy inside. 

 

“I have the perfect revenge to get back at Trevor”

He went to the information desk to ask what floor Trevor Mooreland’s office was on. 

 

“Sixth floor” Tony said as he pressed the elevator button. 

 

The elevator arrived at the sixth floor and he went over to the receptionist. 

 

“We’re here to see Trevor Mooreland” he said. 

 

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked. 

 

“No but you tell him Tony Stark and Lt. Colonel Rhodes are here to see him,” Tony said. 

 

The secretary called him and a minute later she hung up the phone.

 

“Third door on the right,” she said.

 

The three men walked into Trevor Mooreland’s office and he stood up from behind his desk.

 

“How can I help you?” he asked.

 

Tony walked up to him and got very close to his face and Rhodes had to hold back from punching him.

 

“Since you’re a gambling man I would like to offer you a bet you won’t be able to refuse,” he said.

 

Trevor looked at him with a deep hatred.

 

“What do you propose?” he asked.

 

“What was the amount you bet to nail Pepper? Ten grand? Ten grand says you can’t knock out my security guard here Happy Hogan in a real boxing match” Tony said angrily.

 

“You’re on” he said extending his hand to shake on it.

 

“Friday at my house” Tony said.

 

“You’re a real scumbag you know that. And if I didn’t have a military job and I wasn’t a high ranking officer I’d kick your ass right now” Rhodes said.

 

“It started that way but I fell for her. I really do love her” he said.

 

“Stop fucking texting her” Tony warned him as he turned to leave.

 

…….

 

Tony heard Pepper’s car pull up and he felt his heart jump. He couldn’t wait to see her. She entered his home and he was waiting for her by the door. He pulled her into him for a kiss.

 

“Mmm Tony I missed you” she said as he began to kissing down her neck.

 

“Let’s not waste any precious time” he said leading her upstairs.

 

Pepper sat up after they made love and tried to get out of bed and Tony pulled her back.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

“To get dressed” she said.

 

“Nope. No clothes for you. I’m not done with you” he said as he slid down to go down on her again.

 

“Fuck Tony” she yelled out when she came.

 

“I’m so fucking hard. You see what you do to me?” he asked as he showed her his cock.

 

“And what about me? You don’t think I’m soaking wet right now?” she said as she kissed him. 

 

Tony pressed himself near Pepper’s entrance and once again he slid in. 

 

Pepper moaned loudly when he was all the way in. She wasn’t expecting a second round. This time she caught eyes with Tony and she felt something inside of her. It was like their souls were morphing into one. Their fingers were interlocked and their lips were like magnets. She felt a total loss of control and it scared her. This was Tony. She couldn’t give herself to him emotionally. The novelty would wear off in a few weeks and she’d have nothing left. The fears she was experiencing were real. She was going to have to leave after this no matter how much he protested. She couldn’t catch feelings. 

 

Pepper felt a wave and an orgasm erupted suddenly causing her to scream out again. She was in a state of ecstasy and she wasn’t sure how many times she had cum before Tony himself finished. 

 

Tony literally collapsed next to her but wouldn’t let her go. It felt so nice to be in his arms. It felt safe. It felt like home and that terrified her. 

 

_ What if this is just some phase he’s in?  _

 

Tony was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She couldn’t stop herself. The more they kissed the more Pepper was falling deeper into whatever this terrifying new thing was between them. 

 

_ It can’t be love. There is no way you would ever let yourself fall in love with Tony Stark.  _

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and used all her willpower to pull away. 

 

“Tony I have to go” Pepper said suddenly sliding out of the bed to collect her clothes. 

 

“You’re not staying?” he asked getting out of bed to follow her. 

 

“No I need to go home. I have an early exercise class and I don’t have any of my stuff” she said frantic for an excuse. 

 

“You don’t need an exercise class after what we just did. Skip it and stay with me” he said desperate for more time with her. 

 

Everytime Pepper left he didn’t know how long she’d be gone or when she’d return. 

 

“I’m sorry but I really need to go,” she said as she pulled her shorts up. 

 

Tony pulled her into his arms and kissed her and kissed down her neck. Pepper was slowly weakening under his touch.

 

“Tony I mean it. I have to go. Where’s my bra?” she asked pushing him away.

 

“I haven’t seen it since you got here” he said as he secretly pushed it under the bed while her back was turned.

 

“This is why you should stay. We can’t have you out there driving without a bra. You’ll give some guy cardiac arrest and he’ll crash”

 

Pepper laughed and looked at Tony lovingly.

“It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll find my bra and I can get it next time” Pepper said pulling a shirt over her head.

 

“Are you sure you have to leave? You only spent the night twice and one of the times you were gone before I woke up” he whined.

 

“I know. I’m sorry but I need to go” she said as she headed for the bedroom door.

 

Tony followed her downstairs to the front door.

 

“Come here” he said as he put his hands on her face and pulled her face to his and kissed her softly and passionately.

 

It was so soft that it made her stomach do a flip inside. Pepper was about to collapse into him but she willed herself away.

 

“When will I see you again?” he asked desperate to hold onto those last minutes.

 

“I’m not sure yet. I have to look at my schedule”

 

“Goodnight Pep” he said kissing her forehead.

 

“Goodnight Tony” she said as she walked out the door, leaving a trail of her perfume behind her.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Revenge

Tony woke up Friday morning and he was very upset. Pepper had not been over since Monday. He hadn’t seen her at all. They just had a few flirty phone calls but they were mostly work related. He was moping all week. This situation was agony but he couldn’t seem to stop. The more times him and Pepper made love the more addicted he became. The more deeply he was falling in love with her. Something felt different the last time and he couldn’t put his finger on it. The only thing giving him solace was that it was the day that Happy was going to kick Trevor’s ass.

 

Pepper missed Tony way more than she cared to admit. She picked up the phone to call him. Tony saw his phone light up and saw Pepper’s name and he was angry. He wanted to let her go to voicemail but he couldn’t because he loved her too much.

 

“Hello Miss Potts” he said.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

 

“Being mopey that you haven’t been here since Monday,” he complained.

 

“Tony I’m CEO remember. I’m busy” she said.

 

“There’s no reason you can’t do your work here in my bed naked. You could answer emails while I go down on you” he suggested.

 

“You’re very naughty” she said as she smiled to herself.

 

“I need you to come and punish me,” he said.

 

“I’ll be over tonight and maybe I will,” she said, biting her lip.

 

“What would you do to me Potts?” he asked as he felt himself get excited.

 

“I would tie you up so you couldn’t touch me and I’d sit on top of you and rub myself with my pussy just inches from your face and then I’d take my fingers that are soaked in my cream and rub them on your lips,” she said.

 

Tony was at attention instantly.

 

“God Pepper you have me stroking over here, keep going,” he said.

 

“Then I would suck on your finger as if I was giving it a blow job and if you were a good boy I’d give you a hand job while I sucked on your finger” she said as she also lifted her dress and slid her hands down her panties.

 

“FUCK” he said.

 

“I’m rubbing myself too Tony. MMM” she said.

 

“Tell me more please” he said.

 

“My pussy is so wet thinking about you stretching me with your big cock” she said.

 

“MMM what are you wearing?” he asked.

 

“I have on my grey Tory Burch dress with my black louboutins and nude thigh high tights. I have my legs open up on the desk and my dress is hiked up and I’m rubbing myself” she said with a smile.

 

“You know what I want to do Pep? I want to drive there and eat your pussy under the desk while you have a meeting” he said as he continued to stroke.

 

“You’re being extra naughty Mr. Stark”

 

“You know thinking about eating your pussy under your desk made me cream in my hand”

 

“Mmm I wish I could lick up your cream” she said.

 

“Can you cum for me Pep?” he asked.

 

“OK” she said as she started rubbing herself vigorously. 

 

She was sweating profusely and trying to get this done before her next appointment.

 

“Fuuuuck Tony. I’m gonna cum” she said as it washed over her. 

 

She put her legs down and adjusted her dress. She grabbed her hand sanitizer to get rid of the smell on her hands. 

 

“I have to go Tony. I’ll see you tonight” she said as she clicked off the phone.

 

………

 

Tony opened the door for Trevor Mooreland and showed him to the boxing ring.

 

“OK guys. This is a three round game unless of course Happy knocks you out in the first round. Rhodes is going to call the game since he’s the most honest one here” Tony said.

 

Happy took a deep breath. He felt very nervous. It’s been awhile since he had been in the ring but he was going to do this for Pepper. Trevor swung at him and he blocked him and he was able to land a shot on the left side of his head. Trevor stumbled a bit and Happy hit him with a few more shots and it knocked him to his feet. He was able to get up and block the next two hits. He protected his face and swung at Happy landing a blow on the right side of his head. Happy came at him and hit him twice in the stomach and then slugged him in the face causing his nose to bleed. He hit him two more times and it was lights out. Rhodes did the count and Trevor was out. 

 

“That was for Pepper” he said proudly.

 

After a few minutes when he came to Tony was standing over him. 

 

“You can make the check out to Happy Hogan” he said. 

 

Dum-E and You were there to bandage him up which was a courtesy he didn’t even deserve.

 

“Thanks for doing this” Tony said to Happy after Trevor laughed.

 

“That was the perfect punishment for that dickhead. The perfect whoop ass. Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a genius?” Rhodes joked.

 

“I may have heard that before” 

……

 

Pepper showed up around eight thirty and Tony was ready to receive her. He had some candles lit and he was going to surprise her with a full body massage. Jarvis told her he was in the bedroom and she went upstairs to find him. Pepper was thrown off by the candles.

 

“What is all this? Are you getting romantic and mushy on me?” she asked.

 

“I just thought we’d switch it up tonight. I thought I’d give you a full body massage first and then kiss every single inch of your body” 

 

“Tony I don’t know what to say” she said as she smiled at him.

 

“Don’t say anything. Get naked and get over here” he said.

 

Pepper undressed slowly as she walked towards him. Tony was biting his lip while he watched her.

 

“You are so goddamn sexy” he said as he pulled her naked body into him and kissed her.

 

“You’re the hottest man I have ever seen,” she said as she tugged his shirt off and placed kisses down his neck and all over his chest.

 

Tony put her on the bed face down and grabbed the massage oil.

 

“I’m going to start with your feet” he said.

 

……...

 

Pepper was so relaxed when Tony finished her massage that she couldn’t escape his advances. He did kiss her everywhere and they made love on and off for an hour. She needed to leave because every time they made love she felt more and more attached to Tony and it was too hard to break away.

 

“Why are we like rabbits? Why can’t we keep our hands off of each other?” she said as she rolled over to him.

 

“I can’t answer for you, but I am totally addicted to you Pep” he said.

 

She caught his eyes and he smiled at her and it melted her heart. She was going to stay and wake up with him too. She loved being in his arms and she couldn’t bring herself to leave now matter how much it scared her.

 

Tony was tracing circles on the bare skin of her back while she snuggled into him.

 

“You’re not going to run out on me?” he asked.

 

“Not tonight” she said pressing a kiss to his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Resolved

Tony decided that this had to be the end of his arrangement with Pepper. She was so deeply embedded in his heart and the fact that she wasn’t his was killing him. For the last two weeks she had literally only come over for sex. She never wanted to hang out with him or eat dinner with him. It’s like she would come over and use him and leave. They had sex about six times in the last fourteen days and she only spent the night once and his heart just couldn’t take it anymore. The minute she walked through the door he was going to tell her. He wasn’t even going to kiss her. And then as if the universe could read his mind she pulled up. She used her code to enter the house and Tony’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. She had on a very short and very tight little black dress and black high heels and black thigh high stockings with clips leading up under her dress and he could only imagine what was underneath. He was about to speak when she placed her finger to his lips and pushed him down on the couch. 

 

“Jarvis play that song we talked about” she said and The Jack by AC/DC started playing. 

 

Tony completely lost his nerve to break this off before it started. He was in complete awe of her. She removed her dress and what was underneath gave him an instant hard on. The thigh highs were connected to a black garter and there was a black lacy thong and the bra had open cups where your nipples would poke out only hers were covered with pasties. 

 

“Now you know the rules of lap dancing. No touching” she said as she started to sway and gyrate over him. 

 

“You know Pepper if you ever needed a way to get a man to fall in love with you this is it” he said as he watched her breasts bob to the music.

 

She smiled at him and turned around so her ass was facing him and she grinded it over him and she could feel how hard he was. 

 

Tony didn’t know how he was going to ever stop. Pepper had him so in love, so enraptured and so mystified. 

 

Tony was holding back every urge to touch her and then the song finally ending and she was pressing her lips to his and trying to pry his shirt off and his mind was going fuzzy. He focused for a minute on what needed to be said and he pulled away from Pepper and got up and off the couch. 

 

“Tony what's wrong? Didn’t you like the dance?” she asked. 

 

“I loved the dance but I need to talk to you and I can’t focus with you sitting on my lap wearing that. Here please put this on so we can talk” he said handing her dress to her. 

 

“Ok” Pepper said pulling it on. 

 

She looked hurt and confused. 

 

“So I’m just gonna come right out and say it. I can’t do this anymore with you. The more we do it the more I want you and I just feel like since we started this arrangement all we do is have sex. We don’t hang out anymore. I can’t even get you to have dinner with me. Our friendship is disappearing and that’s not what I want. This is what I was afraid of” he said quietly hoping that she wasn’t going to yell at him or hit him. 

 

“It took you all this time to figure that out. You didn’t think to tell me that sooner. You had your fun though first didn’t you” she said angrily. 

 

She was feeling hurt and humiliated. 

 

“No Pep it’s not like that. I have felt like that from the minute you snuck out on me after we had sex. I tried to stop sooner because it hurts. It hurts everytime you leave. It hurts not knowing when you’ll be back. My whole bed smells like your perfume now and it’s still not enough for me” he said. 

 

Pepper felt her emotions rising to the surface. She missed Tony so much when she left too. 

 

“I miss you so much when I leave Tony. I have to leave you after because if not I can’t think clearly. The longer I stay the harder it is to break away. There’s always one more kiss” she confessed. 

 

“So why break away? Who cares? I could kiss you for the next one hundred years and never get bored” he said. 

 

“Really? How can you be sure you wouldn’t get bored? Because Tony that’s what’s holding me back. What happens when the novelty wears off?” 

 

“The novelty doesn’t wear off when you love someone,” he said as he got closer to her face. 

 

Pepper was shook. 

 

“What did you just say?” she asked to beside she heard him correctly. 

 

“I love you. I love you so fucking much. I’ve been trying to tell you that and show you that for months. The more were intimate together the deeper I fall in love with you. It rips my heart in half when you leave. I want you here with me always. And I don’t just want to have sex with you. I want to go out together and do things together or just watch tv. And I don’t expect you to give me those things. But if you can’t be with me then I can’t participate in this friends with benefits thing anymore because I love you and I need to protect my heart. And I would do anything for you. I would always put your needs before mine no matter what but with this I can’t. I literally get chest pains and I can’t sleep. I’m sorry” he said as he sat down on the couch defeated. 

 

Pepper had tears in her eyes that were slowly trickling out. 

 

“I always thought I was in lust with you and then after that first week together something changed. I felt things inside that scared me. I had a deep longing and connection to you. It took every fiber in my bones to leave you and I only left because I was scared. I was scared that my feelings for you had changed and I didn’t know if this was a phase for you but now I can clearly see how much you love me and I’m so glad because I love you too Tony” she said as she sat down next to him. 

 

Tony hadn’t realized that he had tears slowly trickling out of his eyes. 

 

“How did you not know?” he asked as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she said climbing into his lap again. 

 

“Gee I don’t know. I wanted to tell you when we were dancing at the clean energy dinner and then you had a date, and then I found out about Jill and I didn’t know what was happening with that and I thought you were happy with Trevor and I didn’t want to interfere if you were happy with him. I didn’t know you were secretly lusting for me” he said. 

 

Pepper leaned in to kiss his lips. 

 

“I’m sorry I had so many obstacles for you to get around,” she said. 

 

“Pep I’m iron man. I can fight my way through boyfriends, girlfriends, Sybian machines and whatever else keeps me from you” he said as he kissed her again. 

 

“So what should we do now?” she asked. 

 

“Well we're definitely going to continue this later but right now I’d like to take my girlfriend out to dinner in a public place”

 

“Hibachi?” 

 

“Sounds good and then when we get back you’re at my mercy after that lap dance” he said as he took her hand in his and they walked out the door with all feelings and tensions finally resolved. 

 

The end. 

 


End file.
